Elfen Lied Inuyasha
by InuHalfDemon
Summary: Naraku is finally destroyed. The Shikon jewel is now whole and the gang’s adventures seemed to have ceased. Inuyasha decides to return with Kagome to her own time, to live with her. He loves Kagome and must decide whether to use the jewel to either become
1. Chapter 1 Bloodshed

Lucy smiled to herself within the large helmet placed about her head. Through the six holes in the steel she could see the guard make his dire mistake. She could sense his range and knew his was within her reach.

No longer would she allow these vermin known as humans to keep her their captive. No longer would she be changed within this miserable cage. She would kill this man who stood so cockily before her. But not just for the sear pleasure of doing so, but also because she knew that he had the key to unlock her from this hell.

She was bound tightly within a strait jacket, chained to a metal bracket containing her within a large steel cage. These humans had taken every precaution to limit her actions. Maybe they were more intelligent than she gave them credit for. Then again...

The guard came yet even closer. Through her helmet Lucy could make out his and the other guards conversation.

"Paul, what do you think your doing!? Get away from there!" A guard said a ways from the cage.

"Ah, c'mon Jim. You can't honestly think she can do anything? Look at her. She's chained like a dog. Just like it should be." The other guard said who stood so foolishly before the cage, glaring in at the mass of chains and cloth.

"But, the regulations said-"

"Stay at least 3 ft. out of the subjects range. Yeah, I know. And hers is like what? 3 meters? Besides what do you think she's gonna do chained up like that? I guess she's not so dangerous after all." The guard said as he began laughing.

Lucy chuckled under her breath. The guard's laugh suddenly became choked. Violently, he thrashed his arms, gasping for air. Then in a spray of blood his body broke into two halves, collapsing to the ground. In horror the other guard backed against the wall, his hands shaking as he clenched his pistol. A set of keys jingled softly as they rose into the air, drawing to Lucy. Slowly her head raised.

"No!" The guard yelled raising his pistol, gunshots echoing within the room.

Metal bent and broke. Chains snapped. Blood stained the steel. Clothing ripped. Screams of pain and death alarmed other guards from outside the room. Yelling they set of the security system, alarming others to arm themselves.

Lucy stood within a pool of blood, the head of a guard hanging from her palm. Her body resembled that of a humans, clothed by nothing save for the metal helmet. The deceased man's eyes starred at her, glazed and blank. Slowly the large steel doors opened before her, revealing the way out of her cell. A large ray of light laid upon her. Dully, she dropped the head, walking toward the doors. Softly, within the helmet she hummed as she left.

She knew her chances of escape were slim, but she could of cared less. As long as she shed the blood of as many humans as she could, why should she care? But there was something else, something that kept her from wanting to die.

The sound of the alarm surrounded the facility in which she was kept. Footsteps wildly ran in haste as guards readied themselves. A group of armed men blocked Lucy's path, their guns aimed. Their leader loudly shouted orders and warnings to the other men as they prepared themselves. "Remember men. Give no mercy for she will allow you none. Her reach is close to 3 meters. Keep all items from her range as well."

The grouped tensed as Lucy walked toward them still, her stride unchanging. The soldiers hesitated as she neared. Suddenly a man's head was ripped from off of his shoulders, blood gushing out as a fountain.

"What!? She didn't even move! How could she have-" A guard started before his arm was tore from his body, his chest caving in.

A pen quietly slipped from the man's shirt pocket before piercing into the leader's crania, killing him instantly. Still Lucy went on, as if unmindful of the bloodshed within her path.

She came to an elevator at the end of the corridor. Going inside she pressed the floor to go to ground level. Waiting outside of the elevator's doors yet another group of armed soldiers waited, this group would refuse to hesitate. They had been professionally trained to kill. They were tensed and ready.

The elevator's doors opened and the men immediately began their fire. Bullets filled the air, creating large holes within he steel walls. A thick smoke formed as the gunshots died. Slowly the smoke cleared as the men shook in horror at the sight.

Lucy sat against the elevator wall, her knees tight against her. Her arms were wrapped about her legs as she sat crouched, the helmet raised. Before her was a veil of bullets, suspended within the air. Quickly they fell, clicking against the floor. Gracefully, she rose before the men, before walking toward them. Frantically, they hurried to reload. But Lucy quickly disposed of them in a wave of blood. A lone survivor desperately ran, determined to escape. His uniform was soaked in his comrades blood. Sweat forming about his brows.

Soon he realized he was trapped as he backed into a corner, his eyes upon this killer who came so surely toward him. He sunk to the floor as she stood before him. She seemed nothing more than a naked woman standing before him, her face hidden by the helmet.

Gently, she kneeled beside him pressing her knees firmly into her chest as his choking sounds assured her. A stream of blood trickled down to the next door way. Rising she went to it, leaving the man's body limp upon the cold floor.

A haunting bloody hand print swept down the wall before coming to a lever. The invisible arm pulled the handle, opening the door. The doors quickly opened revealing a large group of soldiers positioned to fire with a man clothed in a blue suit in the midst of them.

"Lucy." The man said looking at her accusingly. "I might of thought it was you." The man had short black hair and wore a pair of glasses. His blue eyes were piercing and searching.

Silence laid in the room. Suddenly, a women came running toward them from another room, before stumbling and falling in front of Lucy. The woman dazedly rose, holding her head.

The man gasped as he yelled, "Janet! Get out of there! Get away from there!"

"Uh. I'm such a clutz." The woman said before acknowledging the man's warnings. "Mr. Kurama? What's going on? What are all the sirens for?" She asked alarmed by all the excitement.

She grew uneasy as she noticed the soldiers aiming the guns in her direction. Janet was the new secretary for Mr. Kurama who so happened to be the lead director of the facility. She had long brown hair with a pair of bright brown eyes to match as well.

Looking up she noticed Lucy. A bloody handprint gently landed upon her shoulder. She glanced at the bloody print questionably.

"Don't do it Lucy!" Dr. Kurama yelled.

Suddenly the handprint jerked to Janet's head, twisting quickly. With a crack of her neck Janet's head was ripped off and thrown to the floor. Trembling, Dr. Kurama yelled to the soldiers, "Shoot to kill! Shoot!"

A chaos of gunshots exploded as the soldiers obeyed. Suddenly, Janet's beheaded body flew in front of Lucy, blocking the bullets. Gunshots soon died as the men ran out of ammo. Janet's body was quickly thrown to the ground. As if oblivious, Lucy kept walking, straight toward the soldiers.

Shaking from the sight before him, a soldiers anger began to boil. How could someone who seemed so much like a human be so brutal. Outraged he jumped forward his gun raised to strike. Dr. Kurama tried to lunge toward him but was blocked by a shoulder. He desperately yelled to the man, "No! Don't!"

But it was too late. A hallow thump loudly struck as the man's heart was ejected from his body, to land upon a comrades chest. Few men rebelled against this killer while others fled. Dr. Kurama stood still as he watched the men die in fountains of blood, much of it splashing upon him. Soon all was quiet as all were dead or gone. Slowly Lucy came toward him, her very being defying him.

Dr. Kurama stood his ground unafraid of this threat. He knew Lucy well, too well. She never paused as she walked on by. He turned slowly, watching her depart. An automatic steel door slid open as she left.

"No Matter." He thought. "She'll never get out. There's no way she can open the exits door. Not while it's locked."

Lucy stood within an empty room. She could sense the outside couldn't be far. But where? Large impacts formed within the steel walls as she violently tried to seek a way out. Suddenly, a hidden door opened wide. It seemed easy. Almost too easy. Still, she had nothing to fear from this pathetic species.

A static signal reached Dr. Kurama's phone. "What?! The exits door has been opened!? That can't be right!?" He yelled. "Don't give me excuses, just get me a sharp shooter in the tower now!"

The cool night air held no trace of the massacre that had just taken place. Dr. Kurama and a man are hidden within a watch out's tower. Dr. Kurama spotted Lucy heading toward the ocean from a pair of binoculars.

"There she is." He said "Make sure you make this count. She won't give you another chance." He finished putting down the scopes.

"Don't worry. This is a 50 Caliber Anti-Tank rifle. Not even her vectors can stop this." The sharpshooter replied trying to find Lucy in the rifle's scope.

"Aim for the back of her head."

"Copy." The sharpshooter locked Lucy within the crosshairs. Just below the metal helmet is a wide open shot to her neck. Locking on, he pulled the trigger.

Lucy had been at the edge of a cliff when she suddenly felt the bullet nearing. Thinking fast she turned her head, the bullet striking the helmet causing the bullet's momentum to slow. She tried to stop it but it's force impaled her in the left side of her head.

The impact knocked her unconscious, the blow knocking her off the side of the cliff. The helmet shattered apart, revealing Lucy's long flowing red hair. Upon her head was two rounded horns, revealing the difference between her and the species who had held her captive. Down her body fell, until she hit the ocean's waters.

A full moon reflected from the ocean. The night grew still. Up in the tower Dr. Kurama trembled as his fists clenched tightly.

"Not again." He said shaking his head, his eyes tightly shut. "She's still alive. The bullet didn't hit properly. She's alive."

"Sir. Do you want me to call for back up?" The sharpshooter asked.

"Yes. And tell them to get someone out to Tokyo, Japan and quick! We can't risk a chance of her reaching civilization."

"Yes, Sir." 


	2. Chapter 2 The Gift

"Well, I do hope you guys can enjoy yourselves. I'm sure your happy to have a chance to go home after all you've been through." Sango said standing beside Miroko, her arm around him. Sango had long black hair that hung to the middle of her back, her eyes a dark brown. Miroko had short black hair and his eyes were almost a bluish purple.

"Yeah," He said. "I'm sure you got a ton of stories to tell your friends back home too."

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome asked. She, like Sango, also had long black hair that hung down to about her shoulder blades, her eyes a tan brown. "Everyone would think I lost my mind. No, this'll just between my family and us."

They seem so happy together now. Kagome thought to herself. Ever since Miroko proposed to her, Sango has seemed so happy. Though he still needs to work on few of his flaws. She glanced at the handprint that Sango had left him just a few moments earlier. Her thoughts began to drift as she gazed over toward the forest.

They were in a clearing beside the ancient Bone Eater's Well. Now that Naraku had been defeated there was nothing more for Kagome to do but go home. Funny, how things seemed to all come into place. Miroko and Sango were getting married and would live in the village where Inuyasha had sought to steal the sacred Shikon jewel. Shippo had also managed to find his mother and siblings and he too would live within the village. Kaede would teach Sango different medicines and help train Miroko different religious powers. 

Now Kagome was heading home, but luckily not alone. Left with no one else in the world, Inuyasha chose to go to live with her. Kagome was excited to be able to return home and it especially helped to know that she needn't worry about Inuyasha as long as they were together.

"Well, we better let you depart, Kagome. We hope you will come and visit us soon. We will miss you and Inuyasha both. We've been through too much to not." Sango said going to Kagome and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, you too. I just hope Inuyasha doesn't mind coming along." Kagome said.

"Why should he? After all he's the one who decided to go with you." Miroko pointed out. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Kagome smiled. It was hard to leave such good friends behind but she knew she could return. They now had the Jewel of Four Souls in their possession. It hung about Kagome's neck, as it began to shine brightly. She had decided to let Inuyasha to use it, but she only hoped he would choose the right decision. Would he use it to become a full demon like he had originally wanted? Or could he perhaps decide to become as a human, like her? She knew it was much more complicated to him than it was to her. If only it could be easy, but then again nothing ever seemed to be easy anymore.

She sighed. "I guess I better go find him. He's probably lounging about here somewhere." She started toward the trees then stopped. "Thanks again you guys. We could never have pulled it off without you."

"It took all of us, but we succeeded." Miroko said. "Farewell, Kagome."

"Goodbye." She said before jogging toward the forest, eager to find Inuyasha.

The forest was alive with the songs of birds as they fluttered to and fro. Beams of sunlight streamed through the canopy of leaves. Inuyasha laid comfortably against the trunk of the Sacred Tree upon a large firm limb about 15 ft. above the ground.

A warm ray of sunlight shone upon him as he starred thoughtfully at the clear blue sky above him. His long silver hair spilled down his back and hung from the limb. His long bangs hanging above his sharp amber eyes. He wore a red Hanoi, a binding necklace of enchantment made by bear claws and black pearls. And girded about his loins was his precious Tetsegia.

He shifted his weight forward, bending a knee so he could rest his arm upon it. Quietly he tapped his long claws against his leg as his mind wandered. His doglike ears upon his head tweaked slightly as he listened to the many sounds surrounding him.

So, Naraku is defeated and we now have the Sacred Jewel. He thought to himself. But what now? What do I do now? I can't very well stay here, there's nothing left for me here. His expression became sullen for a moment. Kikyo's dead and gone. I have no family. Sure I got friends but is that enough?

His thoughts returned to Kikyo. I wish I could forget her but I can't. But I can't dwell in the past. I need someone I can actually live with. Someone who's warmth can be felt when I hold them. Someone who can love me. His eyes narrowed determinedly. That is why I'm going with Kagome, why I must be with her. If I stay here and let her go, I'll never forget it.

He lowered his eyes to look at the ground below. But what do I do with the jewel? All this time I've planned to use it to become full demon. But now that I'm with Kagome shouldn't I become full human. Can I do that? Being a full demon I could protect her but in her era will I need to? Can I really live as a human with Kagome? 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she wandered through the trees. Inuyasha's ears tweaked at the sound of her voice. Glancing down, Inuyasha saw her walking toward the Sacred Tree. Beams of sunlight danced about her as she drew closer, a light breeze playing with her long black hair.

"Over here, Kagome." Inuyasha replied his amber eyes on her.

"I thought you'd be here." She said reaching the tree's trunk. Looking up she rested her hand upon the bark. It was here that she had first met the half demon Inuyasha. He had been pinned to the Sacred Tree by a sacred arrow shot by Kikyo the priestess. Through the trickery of the evil Naraku both Kikyo and Inuyasha harbored great hate for each other. Because of fatal wounds Kikyo died soon after.

Before falling into the hideous trap, Inuyasha and Kikyo had felt feelings for each other, even loved each other. 50 years later Kagome came upon Inuyasha as the reincarnation of Kikyo, their features almost exactly alike. Kagome had possession of the Shikon jewel at the time but because of an accident the jewel was shattered.

A few years later Kagome stands beside the tree, the Jewel of Four Souls whole once more. She was 18 now and had hardly changed at all. Inuyasha still maintained his normal age being the half demon he was. Over the years the two had grown to know each other and even develop a special love for each other.

"Are you ready to go, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from below. "I told my mom that we'd be back soon and it's already noon."

"Your the one wasting your time with all the goodbyes." He stubbornly protested, jumping down from the limb to land beside her. "We can always come back you know."

Kagome sighed. "Your so unsociable." She said walking back to the well.

"What? What's that supposed to mean!?" He demanded, following.

"You know what I mean. Jeez, your so immature." She said brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. It so pretty here. I hope we come back soon.

"Oh, I'm immature? Your the one who even started this whole argument." He said drawing alongside her. He gave her a stern glare as they walked.

She felt him glaring at her, she smiled turning to him. She loved it when he glared, it never really seemed to be threatening. He saw her smile, she was always in a good mood, unless she was pissed then she was no one to mess with.

The trees opened as the came to the clearing. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the area. This could be the last time he'd see this place for awhile. It wouldn't change, would it? A familair scent filled the air. "Wait, Kagome." He said turning.

Lady Kaede was walking toward them from across the clearing, caring something small carefully within her palm.

"Kaede? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah, you old hag. Shouldn't you be out fixing remedies for the sick or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ye never change do ye, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked before sighing. "Inuyasha. I've come to give ye something, a gift if ye will."

"A gift?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"What he win?" Kagome asked.

"It's from Kikyo." Inuyasha froze.

"Ki-Kikyo? Why?" He asked surprised. She's not here is she?

"A while before she had bound you to the tree, Inuyasha, Kikyo asked that I give ye this, if anything was to happen to ye." She said stretching out her hand, exposing a small pink shell only found by the ocean.

"What! You mean you just now decide to give it to me you old mule!" Inuyasha said anger rising.

"Oh boy, here we go." Kagome said sighing.

"I didn't think ye were ready to accept it, Inuyasha. But now that ye have finally realized that ye cannot love Kikyo as ye had, I do." She said grabbing his hand and placing the shell within his palm. "I bid ye farewell. I must return to the village, a young women is sick and needs me." She said before departing.

"Bye, Kaede!" Kagome yelled as she left. Then curiously she went to Inuyasha, peering over his shoulder she starred at the shell. "What is it?"

"A shell." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I know what it is!" She barked. Then calmly, "But what's it for?"

Inuyasha starred at the shell as he remembered. "Sometime after I met Kikyo we had gone to one of the streams near the village to gather water. I had been helping her when she spotted something within the waters. Reaching down she grabbed this. Their usually only found near the ocean and it's nearly impossible to find them anywhere else."

Kagome listened intently. "It still had the scent of the ocean on it so I knew it had to have come from there. Kikyo said that it had probably flowed into a stream and wound up right where she found it. I didn't understand why she wanted to keep it so badly but she said because it reminded it of both her and I."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she curiously asked, "How can that be? What does a shell have to do with either of you?"

Inuyasha softly spoke as he his eyes still laid on the shell within his hand. "She said it was because that the shell was different from other shells by going where others couldn't be found, it was unique. She was unique because she possessed sacred powers and I was unique because I'm half a demon. Not too complicated I guess." He said shrugging.

"Are you gonna keep it?" Kagome asked watching him now.

"I don't see why, I guess it is just a shell." He said about to flick it from off his hand.

Kagome quickly covered it with her hands. "No, don't. She wanted you to keep it. And I think you should. You shouldn't ever have to forget Kikyo, Inuyasha. You two loved each other you shouldn't just forget about that just because things couldn't work out. But you can still remember her and go on in life." She said looking into his eyes.

His eyes were full of the mourning sorrow he still felt for Kikyo, but also within them was a love, a new love. It was for Kagome. Kagome looked away. "It's up to you of course but I think you should keep it."

Gently he slid the shell into his pocket, and clasped her hand in his. "Thanks, Kagome."

She smiled. "C'mon we better get home. Mom's gonna kill me if I'm not there soon. I wonder if she's got your room set yet."

Together they went to the well, their hands still intwined. Inuyasha climbed upon the side of the well and carefully helped Kagome up. Wrapping right arm around her waist they jumped, jumping into the next era, Kagome's time, the future. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Find

The satisfying smell of warm cooking filled the kitchen as Kagome and Inuyasha entered. Kagome's mother was busily getting dinner ready over at the oven while Souta and Gramps were discussing different types of ancient spellbinding scrolls. Kagome went to the fridge and snagged a water bottle from inside. Inuyasha casually walked around scanning the kitchen curiously his ears tweaking every now and then.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I haven't got Inuyasha's room finished quite yet." Kagome's mom said turning to her. "I've just haven't had the time."

"That's OK, Mom. I totally understand. Inuyasha and I can go see if we can't do something about it later." Kagome said after taking a long sip of water.

"Well, alright. But remember Gramps, Souta, and I are leaving to go take care of your aunt Jane. You know how sick she is, poor thing." Kagome's mother said going to the sink to wash her hands. "So you and Inuyasha will have to stay here and take care of yourselves. Of course you could come with us."

"Mom, we'll be fine. I am 18 now. I think we can handle it." Kagome protested.

"Yes, of course." Her mom sighed. "Besides it might be nice for him to settle in a bit too." She said glancing at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, don't worry." Inuyasha said stepping toward Kagome and her mom. "If anything happens I'll manage it. Nothing I can't handle." He announced as he pulled Tetsegia from it's sheath and allowing it to transform.

Souta's head snapped up. "Oh, cool! You brought your sword!" He said excitedly running toward Inuyasha. "Can I see it? Please, please, please? Ah, c'mon!"

"Now, just hold it!" Inuyasha said trying to hold the sword above Souta so he couldn't get it.

Kagome sighed turning toward her mother. "He's such a show off." She whispered her mom softly chuckling.

"Your kidding, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked standing before a room full of old junk. "We gotta clean this!?"

"Ah, c'mon, Inuyasha. It's really not that bad. All we got to do is move all this stuff somewhere else and it'll be done." Kagome said trying to get through the mayhem of items.

The room was piled to the top of junk, a bunch of it ancient or antique merchandise. Boxes were thrown to and fro, old clothes scattered everywhere. The chaos was so bad, you couldn't even see the small twin bed within the room.

"Just my luck. I finally get done chasing an evil demon and now I got this to do. What next?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"C'mon, Inuyasha." She said tripping over one of Souta's old skateboards. "It won't be that bad."

"Hmmph. So where do you expect me to put all this useless junk?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Umm." She said pressing her finger to her lips in thought. "I guess I should've asked Mom that before she left."

"Oh, that's just great! I don't only gotta clean out the room but now I got to find a place to put all the stuff." Inuyasha said raising his arms.

Sighing, Kagome returned back to Inuyasha with difficulty. "Nevermind. Forget it! We'll figure something else out when Mom gets back. For now you can sleep in the room down the hall." She said going to the kitchen.

"Oh, no I won't." He protested stubbornly. "I'll sleep on your floor during the meantime."

"Your joking, right?" Kagome said stopping to look at him. "If Mom ever found out she'd flip."

"Why would she flip?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "It's not like we haven't slept together before."

Kagome's face went pale, the color quickly draining. She starred at Inuyasha with wide eyes, her right eye slightly twitching.

Inuyasha froze as he realized his mistake. Then to cover his embarrassment he angrily barked, "That's not what I meant! What do you take me for!? A pervert!?"

Kagome relaxed as she noticed his cover up. Then teasingly she replied as she continued toward the kitchen. "You said it. Not me."

Speechless, Inuyasha stood uncertain on how to come back. "Yeah, well...you. That is...I."

Kagome chuckled to herself as she heard Inuyasha's vain attempts to reply. "C'mon we better eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving." She said entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha growled fuming because of his unsuccessful conversation.

Night quickly covered the Higarashi shrine. All was peaceful as the moonlight lit the sky. Inuyasha contentedly leaned against the trunk of a large tree below Kagome's lit window. His thoughts were few as he starred at the starry sky. He sat with his arms folded within his Hanoi, Tetsegia securely beside him. I'm actually here. Here with Kagome. He breathed deeply as the scent of her flowed from her window above.

He sighed in his pleasure. Now I don't have to be alone. But the question still lies, what do I do with the jewel? As long as it still exists Kagome is still in danger. We must be rid of it before anything happens. Even here in this era anything unexpected can happen.

"Inuyasha. You can come back up now." Kagome called from within her room. After dinner she had wanted to change into her pajamas, preferring Inuyasha to not witness such a sight. No matter, it's not like I even cared to see her naked. He told himself though he had already had a few incidents that he had his full share of a view. Just being with Kagome was enough for him. His love was true, not hampered by foolish desires.

Swiftly he rose and pounced into the tree, his claws digging into the bark. Powerfully he pulled himself onto a large limb that ran beside the window. Comfortably he leaned against the trunk of the tree from the limb.

"Well, aren't we athletic." Kagome teased, sitting at a mirror brushing her hair. "You really sleeping in here tonight?"

"I'll be fine out here." He said stretching across the limb. "Besides this is what I'm used to."

"Yeah?" She was glad. She hated to be apart from him, even when she slept. With Inuyasha near it just felt more natural. "As long as it suits you." She placed the brush down by the mirror. Rising she went to her bedside, and picking up an alarm she began setting it's time.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her.

"I'm setting the alarm. I do have school tomorrow." She said placing it back in it's place.

"School? I thought you were done with that." He said.

"No, but this is my last year." She said sliding under the covers of her bed. "Thankfully, I got a bunch of stuff done even when we were in the feudal era so I won't be held back."

Inuyasha grunted as she turned out the lamp that had lit the room. "Oh yeah! Well, what am I gonna do all day while your off doing school?" He demanded.

"You don't do school you go to school." She sighed. "I guess you could come with me."

"Are you kidding? Why would I wanna go with you?" He demanded stubbornly.

"Well, I can't just leave a dog boy here to chase my cat around all day." She said closing her eyes.

"That only happened once!" Inuyasha said even more annoyed. "I could've sworn he was mocking me!"

Kagome buried her face in her pillow trying to hide her smile. "Goodnight, Inuyasha. We'll figure it out tomorrow." She said tiredly.

"Alright, goodnight." He said relaxing within the bend of the limb. His ears tweaked as he listened to the crickets softly play their melody. It felt good to know he'd be with Kagome from now on. Quietly, he positioned himself so as to be ready for anything, making sure Tetsegia was an easy access. He starred at the moon as he felt himself become weary.

At least I can get a more fitful sleep. I haven't had a good sleep since Naraku was defeated. Funny, how things can seem too easy too soon. Protecting Kagome was a pretty big factor as well. And now here we are. He sighed.

I wonder, what will school actually be like? Will Kagome honestly take me? Hmmph, probably not. But if she did, would it be any different than how I can imagine it? So many new things are found in this era. Kagome seemed pretty stressed trying to study for all those tests and assignments. It can't be that hard could it?

He didn't know quite what to make of the thought of going to school with Kagome, but as long as he was with her it didn't matter. He let his thoughts wander for a time before he fell asleep to the soothing even breathing of Kagome asleep on her bed.

The sunlight poured into Kagome's room as morning came. Yawning she opened her eyes to find two amber eyes starring peering at her. Impulsively she leapt up, slapping Inuyasha across the face.

Groaning Inuyasha leapt at her, clasping her hand. "What the hell was that for!?" He yelled taken by surprise. "Jeez, do you always gotta hit me!?" He said rubbing the bright red handprint on his cheek.

"Well, what do you expect when your hovering over me like that." Kagome said try to get her heart to cease it's fierce pounding. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were stalking me." She said getting out of bed.

"Please, I wouldn't waste my time." He said regaining his ego as he arrogantly folded his arms and looking in another direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, going to her drawer to grab some clothes.

"I'm just trying to say if I was going to actually stalk someone, she'd have to be a little attractive. That's all." He said his chin high.

"Oh, really." She said her fists clenching. Then with a slight smirk. "Inuyasha." He cocked his head curiously to see what she was doing. Then loudly she yelled, "Sit boy!"

Suddenly, a powerful yank jerked Inuyasha to the floor, his body hitting hard. "Uh, Kagome!" He yelled trying to regain his posture.

"Serves you right." She said matter of factly. "Now I'm going to go get showered and don't even think about following." Then before disappearing out into the hall, "You might want to actually think about bathing yourself, I don't need you smelling like a dog."

He silently growled to himself. "You obviously hadn't got a whiff of yourself." He said under his breath. Suddenly a loud siren went off behind him, causing Inuyasha to jump practically out of his skin. Whirling around he drew Tetsegia, ready for the worst. Vibrating on Kagome's bedside was the morning alarm, as it loudly sounded.

Sighing, he snatched the alarm, trying to find a way to silence the siren. For a moment he toyed with the knobs and buttons until finally it drove him absolutely mad. Frustrated he threw it hard into the tree were it crashed into the bark and fell to the ground below. The siren instantly died on impact. Relieved, Inuyasha left Kagome's room to go to the kitchen.

Sniffing about he tried to seek out something worth his while to eat but quickly gave up. Kagome was an excellent cook and with all this new technology there was no way he could prepare something near as good. Bored he slumped into a chair, gently tracing the table with his long claws.

A few minutes later Kagome walked in, her hair tied in a large towel and in her hand an electric hair dryer. Sitting down beside Inuyasha, she plugged in the dryer and began drying her hair. "Are you about done yet?" He asked impatiently.

"Yeah, but what about you? Your not honestly going to wear that old Hanoi, are you?" She asked inquiringly.

"Of course, what else am I supposed to wear?" He asked defensively.

"Nevermind, we'll just have to go shopping when Mom gets returns. Then we can find you some more stylish apparel." She said finishing her hair.

"Yeah, whatever." He said dully.

"Oh, speaking of which." She got up and went by the back door, snatching a cap from off on of the coat hangers.

Going to Inuyasha, she placed the cap on his head, hiding his doglike ears. "What are you-" He started.

"Remember there are no demons in my era. If you go out in public like this they'll probably capture you for scientific tests or something." She said. 

Kagome glanced up at the clock. "Crud, we're gonna be late!" Frantic she dashed up the stairs snatching her backpack, before swiftly running to the door. Inuyasha was ready outside when Kagome finally joined up with him.

"So, where do we go?" He asked following beside her as she quickly walked up the sidewalk.

"We've already missed the bus, we'll have to walk." She said hastening even more.

"Well, if you'd tell me where we're going I could carry you there." He said matter of factly. "We'd get there much faster."

Kagome hesitated, "I suppose so, just as long as you stick to the back streets." She said. "We don't need anyone asking weird questions."

"Yeah, alright." He said hunching down for her to climb on his back. Gripping her legs, he swiftly took off into an alley, guided by Kagome's directions.

"We're making excellent time." Kagome said holding on tight to Inuyasha's shoulders as he ran.

"Told you." He replied.

Coming out of another alley, he ran along an open trail leading toward the ocean. "OK, now just follow this along the shore and it will take you right to the school." Kagome said pointing up ahead.

"Got it."

The breeze whipped at Kagome's hair as she held to the base of Inuyasha's neck. His stride was smooth and long, and never seemed to falter. His long silver hair brushed about her face, his scent, even to her, strong. He felt so strong, holding onto her as he carried her across the shore.

Suddenly a form caught her eye, in the ocean's waters. It was about 10 yards away but Kagome was certain it was a human. "Inuyasha! Look, over there in the water. Is that a person?" Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, I think so but,-" He began.

"Go over there real quick, I wonder why their here." She said.

Without arguing he smoothly turned toward that direction, his strides swiftly eating up the distance. He quickly slowed as he neared her and about 3 yards away he stopped. Kagome lightly slid from his back, heading toward the person.

"Kagome, I thought we were trying to avoid letting others see us." Inuyasha stated, annoyed.

"Yeah, but even if we kept going they had to have seen us." Looking up Kagome studied the form for a moment. "I think...I think it's a girl. And she's naked."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, impulsively glancing toward the girl.

She had long red hair that hung over her head, hiding her face. Her head was bent, her hands clasping it tightly. She trembled slightly as if in pain and she appeared to be about the age of 17 or 18. She was totally unclothed as she stood within the shin deep water.

Inuyasha starred curiously as the girl seemed to be fighting some kind of battle within. Then uncertain he cleared his throat. "Um?"

The girl's head shot up, noticing Kagome and Inuyasha for the very first time. Suddenly, all traces of a war within herself vanished as fear filled the young woman's eyes. She was confused and scared. She didn't know who these people were or why they were here. Uncertain, she quickly took off running before tripping on a branch and falling into the sand.

Shocked and afraid she loudly began crying as she rose to her knees. Kagome froze for a moment as she tried to think of what to do. She's like a child. A young child confused and frightened. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was still starring at the nude girl.

"Inuyasha!" She said pushing him away.

"What!?" He demanded.

Suddenly she got an idea. "Nevermind. Just take off your clothes!"

"My what?"

"Just do it!" 


	4. Chapter 4 Nyuu

Inuyasha stood stripped of his shirt and upper Hanoi as he faced the ocean his arms folded. His ears were cocked back as he tried to listen to Kagome and the girl. Kagome stood a ways off from him with the long red head trying to dress her the best she could with his clothes. The Hanoi and shirt were both way too big but luckily they had covered all the spots that they needed to.

"I wonder if she even understands our language." Inuyasha said his back still to them.

"I don't know, but come here for a sec." Kagome said stepping back, as she studied the girl. Her eyes were still wet from her tears and she seemed real uncomfortable as she watched the two, confused.

"Look at this wound," Kagome said brushing the girl's long hair back, exposing a large gash that oozed with blood upon the left side of her head. "It looks awful. I wonder how she got it."

"Yeah, it doesn't look good at all." He said studying it. Then he looked up. "Hey, what are these?" He said looking at her horns curiously.

"I don't know." Kagome said stepping toward again, reaching toward them. "They look a lot like-" She froze as her fingers touched the bone. "Their real!" She exclaimed backing up. She glanced at Inuyasha. "Their...their almost like your ears!"

"What?!" He asked confused. He went toward the girl. Leaning in he studied her, his face inches from hers.

"Nyuu?" She eyed him nervously, as he raised his hand to feel the odd horns. It's true, they are real.

He folded his arms in thought. Kagome, stood still trying to decide what to do. Still, Inuyasha couldn't take his gaze from this strange girl. She somehow seemed familiar. But how could that be. Suddenly, a strange image played within Inuyasha's mind.

The image seemed distorted as colors melded one with another, the color red more prominent. Slowly the form of a small girl became clear, her shape smearing within his forgotten memory. Her face was hidden behind a veil of red hair, only her nose and mouth uncovered. Hauntingly, the girl mouthed a word, her voice echoing within Inuyasha's consciousness. "Liar!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, snapping Inuyasha from the memory.

"What!" He demanded, frustrated at being torn from his memory.

"Let's take her back to our place." Kagome said as she adjusted the large clothing on the girl. "It won't hurt if I miss just one more day."

"What do ya mean?" Inuyasha said. "Why don't we just take her?" He asked.

Kagome gave him a cold glare. "Oh yeah, right. We'll just take a half dressed girl who can't say anything but "Nyuu" to school." She said turning back to the girl. "Besides we couldn't go now even if we wanted."

"Nyuu."

"Oh yeah, why not!?" He asked stubbornly.

Looking down at Inuyasha's loins Kagome said, "I seriously don't think they'll allow a sword at school."

Inuyasha glanced down. Sure enough there was Tetsegia securely sheathed at his side. "Well, what if I gotta protect myself?" He asked defensively.

"From what?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "The girls at school?" Sorry Inuyasha, but they only like good looking guys." She gently took the girl's hand in hers. "C'mon, we'll go get you some real clothes and maybe something to eat too." She said leading the girl away from Inuyasha.

"Hey! Wait a sec. Where you going!" Inuyasha yelled as they left.

"I swear, he can be so immature at times." Kagome said still leading the girl.

"Nyuu." She said.

Kagome reached the front door, the red haired girl walking right behind her. Inuyasha was back a ways mutturing under his breath. Kagome searched her pocket for a key. The girl curiously watched as the flowers from the trees drifted from off their limbs to float within the breeze. A small pink flower lightly fell upon her nose. Her eyes took in everything. It all seemed so new, yet she also could grasp certain things.

Inuyasha watched her from behind. Like Kagome, he also though her as nothing more than a mere child. Her eyes were full of both fear and wonder, taking in everything. The fact that she could only say "Nyuu" supported her childishness.

Kagome opened the door, allowing them in. Inuyasha followed after the girl, noting her eyes widen as she saw the inside of the house.

"So, what do you think we should call her?" Kagome asked. "I mean she should have a name."

The girl went to a large antique clock. It had stopped working years ago yet there was a certain shimmer in her eyes that glowed as she saw it. Inuyasha watched her as he replied, "Why not just call her Nyuu? I mean that's what she's always saying." He suggested.

"Nyuu?" Kagome asked. The girl suddenly tightened her legs and began pacing about in an odd pattern.

"See, she likes it." Inuyasha said watching her.

"Nyuu! Nyuu!" The girl said tugging at Kagome's sleeve.

"What is it?" Kagome asked before the girl dropped onto the ground. She smiled with a sigh.

"See, she's happy." Inuyasha added before a yellow puddle formed about the girl as she relieved herself.

Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha. "Yeah, she's happy alright." His face quickly reddening.

Kagome was in the tub with Nyuu as she quickly washed her. She massaged her with soap before pouring warm water down her. "To think you would pee in such a place." Kagome said sighing. "I guess we'll have to teach you more than just how to speak properly."

Inuyasha was down the hall, washing the floor with a rag. A bucket sat not too far, full of warm water. His chest and arms were still bare as he hadn't had the chance of getting his Hanoi and shirt back yet. He grunted as he thought about Nyuu. Odd how she seemed to know so little. Was she mentally retarded? Or perhaps was the wound something to do with all this?

He looked up as he heard footsteps. Kagome entered with Nyuu dressed in a loose sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts. "Can you believe this is all that would fit her?" She asked going to Inuyasha to give him his clothes. Nyuu stood behind Kagome as she curiously pulled at her shirt exposing a breast. Inuyasha flinched as he watched her.

Kagome noticed the clean job he had done. "Oh, I didn't mean for you to do all this." She said snapping Inuyasha's attention back to her.

"Yeah, I know. Figured I'd do it though." He said getting up to slip on his clothes.

"I'll put this stuff away." She said picking up the rag and bucket. "I guess I better get something ready to eat, it's almost noon." 


	5. Chapter 5 Shattered Memories

Inuyasha and Kagome quietly ate while Nyuu peered at the food questionably. Kagome had prepared a delicious dinner of soft flour tacos and Inuyasha was hastily shoveling in all he could. Inuyasha loved Kagome's cooking though he'd rather claim he didn't.

Nyuu watched Inuyasha. Then grabbing the taco, she jammed it toward her mouth spilling it's contents all over the table and herself. Confused she tried getting as much as she could in her mouth but couldn't. Inuyasha watched her before picking up a taco from his plate and going to her. He sat himself next to her, then with his hands he positioned the taco before him.

"Like this," He said gently before taking a bite.

Nyuu watched, her eyes wide. Then she leaned toward the taco, her mouth open. Her eyes watched Inuyasha, questioning. He gave a soft snort. "Go ahead." He said. She took a bite from the taco and swallowed. She smiled at the delightful taste.

"Now look, you got it all over your face." Inuyasha said wiping a streak of taco juice from her face. She smiled even wider. Inuyasha heard Kagome behind. Glancing back he saw her with her elbows propped on the table smiling as well. He gazed at her then glanced back at Nyuu before smiling. She was actually cute in a sort of helpless way.

Lazily, Inuyasha stretched himself upon the living room couch watching the darkened sky through the window. It had been quite interesting getting Nyuu used to everything. She seemed like she knew a little but not much. Kagome and her were in another room preparing her for the night. Nyuu would stay in the extra room down the hall from Kagome's until they came up with an idea on what to do with her.

Inuyasha watched as numerous stars began shine brighter and brighter within the night sky. The moon shone beautifuly within the blanket of darkness. It was only a quarter full and soon the moonless night would come. Inuyasha usually dreaded such a night because his human self took over causing him to lose all of his hanyou powers. He sighed. Maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad. After all he was thinking on becoming a human to live with Kagome anyway. Wasn't he?

Kagome entered with Nyuu close behind. "What are you doing?" She asked stopping in front of the couch.

"Nothing." He said snapping from his thoughts. "So, how'd she like it?"

"I guess she doesn't mind it." Kagome said looking at Nyuu as she curiously peered at the old clock down the hall. "The question is if we can get her to go to sleep."

"Yeah." He watched Nyuu as she starred at the old clock. "What is it with her anyway? It's like she's obsessed with that clock."

"I know." Kagome said shifting her gaze to Nyuu. "It's not like she could do anything to it anyway. It's stopped working for years. I don't know why we even have it." She said crouching down to sit by the couch next to Inuyasha.

"Nyuu." Nyuu said going to Kagome to seat herself next to her.

Kagome yawned. "It's sure been a long day. I'm beat."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Inuyasha said his eyes still on Nyuu. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean about what?" He demanded. "I mean about Nyuu. What do we do with her?"

"Keep her here I guess." Kagome said.

"Nyuu?"

"We can't just keep her here can we?" Inuyasha asked. "Someone's gonna be looking for her eventually.

"Yeah, I know. But if we keep this up then there's a chance she'll remember who she is."

He sighed. "I suppose. But what about school?"

"Nyuu?"

His ear tweaked at her voice.

"We'll take her." Kagome said.

Inuyasha gave her an awkward glare. "You can't be serious. What about her horns?" He asked. "You made a big deal about my Tetsegia so what about a horned girl. That'll be an interesting sight."

"Don't worry." Kagome said. "All I need is a big ribbon and she'll be set. It won't be that hard to hide em'."

"Yeah, whatever." He said. Out of boredom he slipped his hand into his pocket just to do something. Suddenly his fingers brushed against something sleek, and small. Grasping it he pulled his palm out. In his hand he held the small shell that Kikyo had wished for him to recieve. His eyes narrowed as memories of Kikyo flooded through his thoughts. His heart ached for the pain that she had to endure.

Kagome sat silent her eyes on the shell. Nyuu scooted forward, glancing from Kagome to Inuyasha confused. Carefully she reached toward Inuyasha, taking the shell.

"Huh?" Inuyasha watched Nyuu take the shell with two hands, her eyes intently upon it. Kagome too watched curiously.

Then with a flick of her wrist Nyuu snapped the shell in half as if shattering Inuyasha precious memories. Inuyasha felt as if his heart had been ripped apart. Suddenly out of anger he lunged for Nyuu, clenching her shirt within his fists. He rose pulling her with him, his eyes starring widely into hers.

"You! What were you!!! That was a momento from Kikyo!!! How could...!!!-" He yelled.

Kagome stood up trying to seperate the two. She managed to pry Nyuu from his clutches, trying to defend her as he fought to get at her. Nyuu, shocked and confused fell to her knees as she watched Inuyasha fight against Kagome.

"You! Get out!!! Get out!!!!!" He screamed.

"Inuyasha! Stop! It was just an accident! Stop it!" Kagome yelled back.

Somehow, Nyuu understood Inuyasha's words tears filled her eyes. Then decided she hurried and got up, running off through the front door. Inuyasha slowly began to calm down, the anger within him begining to die. His fists were still clenched as he starred at the broken shell on the floor. Kagome backed away from him. She understood his pain but it wasn't like him to attack like that. She knew it had to be something else that was bothering him and not just Kikyo.

Inuyasha shook slightly as he remembered Nyuu's fearful face as he had clenched her in his fists. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion. Somehow he had known her face was familair but still he hadn't figured out why. He had seem that same expression somewhere at one time. But when and where? And how? Whenever he had seen that face it was a long time ago, he was sure of it.

Kagome sighed as her eyes followed where Nyuu had run away. "Inuyasha?" She said almost too afraid to ask.

"I..I didn't mean for." He began but couldn't. "But why?!" He demanded his anger rerising.

"Maybe, it was because of your face." Kagome said.

"Huh?"

"When you were looking at the shell, you were sad. Maybe she thought it was something evil." Kagome reasoned.

Inuyasha sighed as he realized his mistake. Maybe Kagome was right. He stepped forward. "I'm going to go find her."

"What do you mean? How are you supposed to go find her?" Kagome asked.

"I'll smell her out. Besides she can't go too far she doesn't know the area." He said begining to leave.

"Wait." Kagome said following.

"No. It'll be much faster if I go now." He said.

Suddenly a crack of lightning split the sky, echoing into thunder. A downpour of rain fell from the night sky, loudly beating against the roof of the house. "It's raining." Kagome said surprised.

"I better go find her. If I don't I might lose her scent in this rain." He said opening the door.

"Alright, I'll go downtown real quick. Maybe I might run into her or someone who's looking for her." Kagome said going to get her coat.

Inuyasha dove into the rain, his strides taking him swiftly down the drive up the sidewalk, Nyuu's scent strong. He just had to find her before it got too cold. He'd never forgive himself she was harmed or became ill because of his actions. Kagome was right. As long as she was in the state she was she could never fully understand her surroundings. How could she have known how she hurt him. 


	6. Chapter 6 Stolen!

The downpour of rain fell even harder, large puddles forming within the darkened streets. Inuyasha ran hard but Nyuu's scent was quickly fading within the torrent. Lightning lit the sky, the ground slightly shaking with the thunder that followed. Inuyasha was completely soaked from the storm. His Hanoi sagged with the water, streams of aqua flowing from his long hair. His ears were pitched high, listening for any kind of noise.

Soon the scent died and Inuyasha slid to a stop. His ears tweaking he studied his surroundings. It quickly made clear sense to him. This was the exact route that they had taker earlier that day to bring Nyuu home. He smiled, Of course. The only place she could go would have to be the beach. He leapt foward, charging toward the ocean.

The surf raged wildly as the storm's winds lashed the waters. Nyuu was crouched within the rolling waves as she dug in the watery sands. She was covered in mud and was shivering terribly from the cold. Large waves rammed into her small form, knocking her to the side. Determined she kept on digging, tears still streaming from her eyes. Suddenly her face lit up as she found what she had been searching so hard for. She held it close as she smiled.

Not far from wear Nyuu was searching, two men had just reached the beach from town's streets. They were covered in black armor and each wore a protective army helmet. Positioned readily, they carried large guns expecting combat.

"But, Bandit. Shouldn't we be patroling are own station?" One soldier argued.

"Hey, who's the team captain here?!" The other demanded sharply. "Besides, the last time the subject was spotted was after she was knocked from the cliff into the ocean, right?"

"Yeah, so."

"So," Bandit continued annoyed. "We have a better chance at finding her here."

"Fine then, Bandit."

Bandit stopped. "It's captain." He growled shoving the barrel of his rifle at the soldier.

"Y-yes sir." The soldier hastily replied. Then looking up he noticed a form within the ocean's churning waters. "Uh, sir." He said pointing.

"What now?" Bandit asked turning to face the form.

"Look."

Bandit followed the soldier's view. There he saw a young woman lieing within the surf, her long wet red hair hanging over her face and down her back. He quickly took note of her features, but most of all he took note of her horns.

"Bingo!"

The rain had finally began to die down a bit but not much. Inuyasha slowed as he came to the beach. He listened intently for any sign for Nyuu as his eyes searched the downpour of rain. Finally, he found her kneeling on the sand, her eyes closed as she softly smiled.

"There you are." He said going to her. Her eyes opened suddenly to see him kneel beside her. All of his attention focused on her as she shivered.

"Your freezing, aren't you?" He said gently touching her arm. Slowly her grabbed her, trying to help her up. "C'mon, we'll get you home."

"Nyuu!" She yelled.

Suddenly a painful blow to his head knocked Inuyasha to the ground. Nyuu starred down at Inuyasha as he clenched his teeth, his head throbbing. Franticly, she let out a series of alarmed "nyuu's" as she held onto his arm. A black gun barrel aimed at Nyuu's face not five inches away. She looked up to see two soldiers standing above her, one with a large smiled upon his face.

"You've sure caused a hell lot of trouble haven't you." Bandit said still smiling.

"Nyuu?" Nyuu said nervously.

"Who-who hit me?" Inuyasha growled trying to get up. Bandit switched his aim to the half demon.

"Stay down or your brains will be all over this beach." Bandit commanded. His eyes widened as he notcied Inuyasha's doglike ears. Could it be?

Inuyasha laid still, though he glared at the soldier venmously. He knew that the man must be threatening him with a gun. Kagome had explained the technology of guns to him many times. Inuyasha knew it wouldn't take long for him to heal from a gunshot but he also knew a properly placed bullet could kill him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded still on the ground. "What do you want?"

Bandit laughed. "That's none of your business." He started before adding. "Unless you a Diclonius yourself." He said eyeing his ears again.

"A Diclonius? What the hell is a-?"

"Forget it!" Bandit yelled. "I got no time for you." He roughly jammed the gun at Nyuu. "All we need is her."

Without hesitating Inuyasha knocked the gun to the side. Grabbing Nyuu he yanked her to her feet, throwing her behind him.

"Nyuu! Go! Now! Run!" He yelled blocking her. She stood still, shocked and confused. He felt her still behind him. "Go!" He cried.

Bandit raised his gun, taking aim. Inuyasha knew that Bandit had to know what he was doing, and he was right. Bandit was professionaly trained as a bounty hunter and his marksmanship was outstanding. I can't let him hurt Nyuu. Not after what I did. Inuyasha thought. Bandit smirked

Inuyasha leapt at him, claws gleaming. A gunshot rang across the beach. Inuyasha fell to the ground, his body limp. A pool of blood formed about him as he laid, his eyes open, blood flowing from his mouth. He laid still.

"Nyuu!" Nyuu yelled trying to get to him.

Bandit blocked her. "Forget him!" Roughly grabbing her arm. "He can't protect you now."

Nyuu tried to fight out of his grip but couldn't. "Soldier! Cease her!" Bandit yelled. The other man gripped her arm.

Tears streamed from her eyes as Nyuu screamed, the soldiers dragging her away from Inuyasha's lifeless body. 


	7. Chapter 7 First Awakening

Nyuu's protesting cries echoed across the beach as her body was drug through the sand. Both soldiers had a strong grip on each arm as they pulled her. Bandit suddenly jerked her from the other soldiers grasp, throwing her to the side.

"We'll stop here." He said cocking his gun.

"Right. I'll call HQ." The other soldier said pulling out a walkie. Bandit glared at him dangerously.

"Red team to HQ. We've captured the escaping subject. I repeat. We've-" Suddenly Bandit knocked the walkie from his hand, crushings it with the butt of his gun.

"Sir-!"

"Number one rule, soldier." Bandit said angerly. "Never ruin my fun."

"But sir-"

"Relax." Bandit interrupted. "Beside, who's in a hurry." Bandit glanced at Nyuu who sat trembling in the sand.

"You!" He yelled roughly pulling her up by her long red hair. "What kind of killer are you? Your almost pathetic. How could something as helpless like you kill all those men?"

Nyuu watched him as she shook from her terror. She quickly withdrew her hand behind her back, protecting her treasure. Bandit's eyes shone.

"What is that?" He demanded. "Your weapon perhaps?" Her held there by her hair for a moment before throwing her hard to the ground. "Then use it!"

They had stopped next to an old chain link fence enclosing the cargo of a large shipping yard. Weakly, Nyuu rose using the fence as support. Frustrated, Bandit struck her hard with his gun across her head, knocking her into the fence. It broke beneath her weight and entwined itself about her limp form. She laid motionless, entangled within the fence.

Disappointed, Bandit turned away, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

"Sir!?" The soldier said surprised at Bandit's agression. He had heard that Bandit was agressive, even cruel. But how could anyone be this cruel. He had just shot and killed a boy no older than 23 and now here he was beating a young girl senseless. He also heard that these subjects which he had been trained to hunt down were also merciless killers and yet the only ones doing the killing were themselves. It puzzled him.

Bandit sighed annoyed. "Kill her." He said lighting the cigarette. He pulled his helmet off, throwing it to the ground. He had a shaved head, the hair that could be seen seemed to be brown. He had sharp piercing dark eyes which held little or no emotion.

"But I-"

"No sense in getting my hands anymore dirty if she won't even play along." He said puffing a ball of smoke. "If I had known I probably would have kept that lousy boy alive just to have a little fun." He sighed again. Just kill her. They said dead or alive. I can get at least some satisfaction by allowing you to kill her."

"But-"

"Do it!" Bandit growled.

The soldier sighed. At home he had a wife and two wonderful kids. It pained him that he would have to kill this defenseless girl. "Y-yes sir."

Slowly he readied his rifle and went to were Nyuu laid. She hadn't moved since she had been thrown. She's probably unconcious. At least she doesn't have to be awake to see this. "I'm...really sorry." He whispered raising the gun. Bandit's back was to them as he quietly muttered his disappointments. The soldier aimed, his finger upon the trigger, then he slowly began to squeeze.

Underneath her blanket of red hair, the girl's eyes flew open. Her eyes quickly narrowed as she sensed the soldier not 3 feet from where she laid. A menacing smile crept about her face. Lucy, had reawakened. 


	8. Chapter 8 Pieces To The Puzzle

Kagome quickly walked up the sidewalk as the rain poured. The streets were dark and large puddles had formed upon the asphalt. What was left the moonlight shimmered upon the raindrops as they fell. Sure is pretty. Kagome thought. She had told Inuyasha that she had left to find someone that may be looking for Nyuu but that was only half the truth.

After Inuyasha had said that someone might be looking for Nyuu it did peek her interest into going to the police station and checking it out. But she had also wanted to get out and think a little. Strange how things seemed to have changed since Naraku had been defeated. Everything seems too easy now. No more traps, tricks, or anything. Just a normal life with a half demon named Inuyasha from the Japan Feudal Era.

She chuckled. Then her thoughts went to the jewel. She reached down her shirt and pulled out the precious gem. The Shikon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, had caused so much trouble to finally make whole and regain. Kagome smiled. Now what would they do with it? Inuyasha had said something about becoming full human once for Kikyo. So would he try for Kagome?

Kagome sighed. It didn't matter to her. She loved Inuyasha no matter what happened. She wasn't afraid to admit to herself that she actually did love Inuyasha now. It seemed almost natural, now that they had spent three long years together trying to find the shards of the jewel and defeating Naraku. She only wished that Inuyasha felt the same. But how could he not? After all they've been through and all that he had done with and for Kagome it was if it was completely obvious. Why would he return with her to her era if he didn't love her?  
She looked up to see the police station. I'm here already? That was quick. She thought as she walked up the walk to the doors.

Dr. Kurama silently walked down the corridor toward the central office of the facility, Dr. Garashi close behind. His eyes were narrowed in thought as he walked, his frustration evident. Dr. Garashi was a woman about in her mid 40's and had long brown hair that she usually kept tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were also a lit brown as well.

Dr. Garashi silently wondered at Dr. Kurama's anger. She had been gone at the time the escape had occurred but she had been within this field for the last five years. She had seen plenty to know what she had gotten herself into and had worked with Dr. Kurama all that time. So why was he so edgy about what had taken place?

"Dr. Garashi." Dr. Kurama said as he walked as if answering her thoughts. "What you are about to see may surprise or even shock you. You may wonder why I take this escape so seriously. You don't know Lucy as well as I." He said nearing two large iron doors with the number 13 printed upon them.

Dr. Garashi studied each of the subjects that the facility had taken in well and knew quite a bit about subject 13 or as Dr. Kurama called her, Lucy. She knew of Lucy's vector range and how she was captured and even had an estimate of how many humans she had killed before coming to the facility. But, what she didn't know was Lucy herself and that was what Dr. Kurama did know.

"Dr. Kurama," Dr. Garashi began. "How serious is this? What are the malfunctions that took place that allowed Lucy to escape?"

"That's the problem." Dr. Kurama replied stopping before the doors. "There was only one. And that wasn't until after she had killed everyone. The exit door was open." He said typing a code unto a number pad to unlock the cell.

"You mean she...the cage?" Dr. Garashi tried to ask as she was caught by surprise.

"Yes." He said as the doors began to open revealing a ball of twisted and broken metal. "She completely destroyed it."

Dr. Garashi stood back in awe. Never before had a Diclonius been so powerful as to cause so much damage as this. Blood stained the cell walls and covered the floor. The cage still dripped of the wet crimson that had painted it.

"So..." She started. "We're dealing with a lot more than just a normal subject."

"Yes." He said. "We are."

Lightning streaked across the sky outside of Mr. Kimuru's large office. He was an older gentlemen, what was left of his hair whitening with his age. He stood before his large window overlooking the ocean's raging waters. The office had been built within the facility, him being the founder of the whole production. His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes scanning the seas intently.

Not moments ago an employee had come to inform him that the Red Team had sent in a message beginning to imply that they actually had seized the escapee. But, unfortunately the message had been interrupted and had gone static during the repeat. Mr. Kimuru smirked. "Damn you, Bandit." He growled to himself. He knew well Bandit's intentions and he would make sure that Bandit would pay dearly for it.

Not that he cared if Bandit killed innocent lives or not. That was what he had been trained for after all. No, he wanted Lucy, alive. Sure, he had announced that the subject may be dead or alive but he had also explained that the subject coming back alive was a high priority. He needn't explain why of course for it was for his own reasons that he planned this.

Kagome entered the police station, unzipping her jacket. Her thoughts seemed to be else where as she entered. She quickly went to the counter where an officer sat writing down notes. He looked up as she approached.

"How may I help you?" He asked kindly.

"Um." She tried to begin. "I was just wondering. Has there been any reports on someone missing or lost?" She asked. "I got this school assignment that I'm kinda doing." She quickly covered.

"No, not that I'm aware." He chuckled. "And I'm here almost 24/7."

"Ok, thanks." Kagome said turning to leave.

Two men dressed in large tan overcoats entered the station. One was about 5'5 and had short brown hair. The other was probably near 6'3 and had a shaven head. They both brushed past Kagome toward the counter as she left. The brown haired man pulled out a photo as he reached the policeman and placed it on the counter.

"We're looking for this girl." The man said. "Have you seen her?"

"Oh?" The officer said. Too bad that that girl just left. He took the photo and studied it carefully. It was photo of a young woman with long red hair. She was dressed in a white T-Shirt and was looking at the camera with narrowed eyes. "No, I'm afraid not. Did she run off from home?"

"Not quite." The man said quickly. "But we need your whole force to be on this. The public cannot be involved." He hastily added.

"How serious is this?" The officer asked suspiciously.

"We're professionally trained investigators." Claimed the man. "We've been hired to find this girl for classified reasons. She's been involved in a large accident concerning the death of many people. We need to find her to get some answers. If one of your guys finds her, call this number." He said handing a card to the officer. "Can I entrust this responsibility in you?"

"Yes, yes of course." The officer said nodding.

"Fine then. Have a good evening." The man said before him and his partner left.

The officer glanced over at the photo on the counter. An accident, huh? Poor girl. Hope it didn't traumatize her too much.

Kagome started back for home. The rain had finally died to a trickle as she tightened her jacket about her. Well, that's good. Now at least I don't have to worry about finding Nyuu's home. How can I if I can't even find someone who's looking for her. She paused for a moment. I wonder if Inuyasha has found Nyuu yet. Wonder where she could of gone.

Then it hit her. The beach, she had to be there. Quickly, Kagome ran through the streets, heading to the ocean. 


	9. Chapter 9 Bloody Waters

The fury of the storm seemed to die as the waves slowly began to shrink there size. Powerfully, they still rolled in only to wash up shore and drift back into the surf. High tide had reached Inuyasha's body and the waves were playing with his Hanoi as his body laid motionless. Tetsegia pulsed rapidly alongside Inuyasha's loins, fighting to protect him as much as it could. The moon lied high within the night sky. It was almost midnight.

Kagome hurriedly ran across the beach's sands as she searched for any sign of Inuyasha or Kagome. Suddenly, she spotted a form lying in the waves of the surf. Quickly she ran toward it, her heart rising within her throat. Please don't be someone. Please. She pleaded in her heart.

She felt as if she had been stabbed when she noticed the red Hanoi. It was Inuyasha. Tears filled her eyes in horror as she saw that the waters that ran over him only returned back to the ocean stained. It was his blood that flowed so freely within the ocean's waters. Kagome ran to him, falling down beside him. Her mind seemed to throb from the shock that took hold of her. It seemed as if the crimson blood was the natural color of the water from as much as there was.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled desperately. "Inuyasha! Say something! Please." Tears flowed from her eyes as she trembled. He couldn't be dead!? Could he!?

Her mind seemed to be shutting down. The world seemed to be spinning as she sat there within the freezing waters with Inuyasha's lifeless body beside her. Terrified she clung onto him, pulling him into her. She laid him in her arms as she clutched onto him. He was so cold. His long wet hair slipped through her fingers and stuck to her shirt. His head laid limp and sagged against her. His Hanoi was soaked with blood.

She felt the warmth of his blood as it flowed onto her. It made her sick yet she couldn't release him. She felt as if she was gonna fall, fall into oblivion. Could she actually go crazy? Go crazy just from seeing Inuyasha dead? Crazy from feeling the warmth of his body seep away?

Suddenly, Tetsegia pulsed once more before ceasing. Kagome loudly cried, her body shaking from her suffering. "Why? Why? Why!" She screamed louder and louder. "Inuyasha! Please...just say...something!" She yelled. She was becoming weak. Her consciousness seemed to flicker. She was going to pass out.

Then, weakly Inuyasha's eyes trembled. Slowly he opened them. He felt Kagome clutching him, felt her trembling. He could feel her choked sobs rise from within her as she held him. But most of all, he felt her warmth. Even felt her tears streaming onto him. He tried to reassure her, tried to answer but couldn't. He was almost numb. The bullet had struck him right below his heart, barely missing it's target. The wound was serious and he was losing blood fast.

He clenched his teeth, tears of pain forming in his eyes. Kagome still sobbed as she held him, her trembling almost jarring his body. He had to tell her, tell her he was alive. He knew that she must be close to shock and if she passed out he may really die. Weakly, he groaned as she choked up another sob shaking him. His hand laid limb upon her arm. Weakly he squeezed her wrist before summoning his strength.

Kagome jerked her head up at the sudden pressure upon her wrist. Inuyasha laid, looking up at her, pain piercing from his eyes. But also within them was a glow as he saw Kagome. The glow of life.

"Ka-kagome." He weakly said before flinching. It hurt terribly to talk but he so wanted to. He had to. He didn't want to leave her, he had to live. Tetsegia vibrated alongside him, trying to keep his blood from running wild.

Kagome smiled through her tears. "In-Inuyasha?" She asked shocked. "Your alive!" Quickly, her conscious began to clear itself. Somehow seeing Inuyasha alive had pulled her from her shock. Then she noticed the blood, it was flowing more thickly now. If she didn't do something fast he could die from blood lose.

Hastily, she tore off her jacket. The rain had somehow regained it's ferocity and was now down pouring once more.

"Kagome...what...are...y-" Inuyasha tried to ask as she gently slipped the jacket around his back and over the gunshot wound.

"Don't talk." She said as she worked. "I got to stop the bleeding." Her fingers worked fast as she positioned the jacket. Then she pulled the sleeves around. She'd have to secure it. "This might hurt." She warned before tightly pulling the slack from the jacket to tie the knot. Inuyasha gasped at his immense pain but he trusted Kagome.

She finally finished sealing the wound but he was still bleeding. Her mind raced wildly. "I-I got to call an ambulance." She said trembling. "I'll be right back. I promise." She gently eased him off of her and laid him upon the sand, the waves still washing over him. Then she remembered his ears. Swiftly she tore a piece of his Hanoi from his arm, then tightly tied it about his head, hiding his ears.

"Inuyasha, I'll be right back." She said rising up. "I promise."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said weakly before she turned.

"What?"

"Thanks." He said.

She smiled. It seemed as if time had suddenly stopped as she looked at him then. Her hair was wiping in the wind, the rain still pouring. Streams of tears and rain ran across her face. She looked almost uncertain but worried, about him. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed.

And as Kagome's form faded into the darkness of the storm, Inuyasha felt himself fading. His mind went completely blank. Then fading into the blankness he saw Kagome. She stood a ways off in the sunshine of a grove of trees. She glanced up and smiled warmly at him. Quickly, she ran to him, ran into his arms. Inuyasha felt the warmth of her body as she wrapped her arms about him. Together they embraced each other as Inuyasha's consciousness began to dim.

As Inuyasha dreamed while losing consciousness, Kagome held him within her arms. She stayed like that with him until the ambulance finally arrived. And after Inuyasha had been safely loaded and Kagome beside him, they rushed to the hospital. 


	10. Chapter 10 Tag Your It

Bandit stood with his back to both Lucy and the other soldier as he entered the cargo yards. He climbed skillfully over a cement barrier about 5ft in height that encircled the large cargo holds. He stopped with the cigarette still in his mouth. What a dump. He thought scanning all the useless junk that laid about.

Lucy laid motionless as the soldier stood over her, his finger upon the trigger. She could sense that he was well within her range. She smiled.

A loud thud alarmed Bandit. Whirling around he faced his comrade. The soldier stood paralyzed, blood oozing from his mouth. His chest was ripped open, blood spilling from the wound to the ground. He fought for breath as he choked. A large fountain of blood shot forth from inside him. Saturated in crimson, his body fell limp and lifeless as his own blood rained down around him.

Bandit stood in almost shock as he starred at his dead comrade. A movement caught his eye. It was Lucy. She stood, her arms hanging at her sides, her head bent low as her long hair spilled over her face. She was menacing as she stood unmoving, glaring at him behind her veil of hair.

"So," Bandit said regaining his composure. "You do want to play." He smiled as he loaded his rifle. Her head slightly raised at the sound of the gun.

Slowly but surely she began walking to him, her head still hanging. It amused her to see such a cocky fool standing so confident before her. She would enjoy killing him.

He stood, his legs spread, gun aimed. He shoot her now but why ruin his playtime? He'd toy with her for a while. After all, she did kill his comrade. He stood not far from the cement barrier that separated him from Lucy. He figured he could get a wounding shot in if she dared to climb the wall. He liked to work slow.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted, completely destroying a section of the barrier before Lucy.

"What!?" Bandit gasped.

Still Lucy came, slowly walking toward him. Using the power of her vectors, she lifted stray objects around her and fiercely threw them about. Bandit wasn't quite in her range yet but he would soon.

Aware of his dangerous position, Bandit raised his rifle. Without hesitating he aimed, firing various times. "Die!" He yelled as his gun powerfully kicked, sending storms of bullets at Lucy. Glints of light danced about Lucy as she skillfully blocked the assault. Bullets rained around her as she still came toward him.

"What the hell are you!?" He yelled as he continued his fire.

She was growing tired of such childish games. Powerfully, she raised up equipment and supplies that laid around her before hurling it at Bandit. Her aim was precise but Bandit acted fast. Swiftly, he rolled out of the way, the heavy material crashing where he had stood.

Crouching behind a large metal cargo hold, he took cover. The crashes shook the hold as dust and debris rained about him. Waves of material plummeted at him. He coughed from the dust that risen from the chaos. Bandit grew uncomfortable. Never before had his life been threatened by an enemy. Explosions seemed to erupt all around him.

"Quit throwing that shit around!" He yelled. "Throw?" He said to himself as he recalled his head officers words.

"The escaping subject has a reach of about 4 meters with invisible arms known as vectors." Bandit remembered. "Take caution for our target has killed 35 men within only 10 minutes. Good luck."

So, your using those damn arms of yours to throw all that junk at me. He glanced around the cargo hold. She still came toward him, objects rising around her as she prepared to throw them at him. Suddenly, a large crane above her caught his eye. A large boat was tied securely overhead, ready to be shipped by morning. He smiled.

Suddenly, he leapt from his cover, taking aim at the ropes that bound the boat. "This is fun, isn't it!" He yelled firing. The ropes snapped as the bullets tore through them, the boat falling to it's target. Bandit returned to his cover as the crash erupted behind him. He smiled to himself, "Let's see you escape that." He smirked.

He glanced back to were she had stood. She still stood, within the rubble of the boat. Then slowly she continued her way toward him. She smirked. Did this dumb bastard really think he could kill her?

Bandit sighed as he leaned against the cargo hold. She was only probably 20 ft. from where he hid. "Jeez, I just can't keep up."

A large bloody form suddenly landed beside him. It was the remains of Bandit's comrade. His armor was torn, and only the lower half of his carcass was still intact. Bandit clenched his teeth, his knuckles went white as his anger increased. He would kill this girl, he swore it.

Swiftly, he charged from behind the hold. "Now die!" He yelled. Gun raised he slid to a stop.

Lucy stood not 15 ft away and in her hand aimed directly Bandit was the gun that his comrade had carried. The sleek black barrel faced Bandit's strartled expression.

"Now that's not very fair, is it?" He almost pleaded before she sent a series of shots into is chest.

Though he wore a bulletproof vest it still hadn't fully protected him from the wave of bullets. At least three bullets had impacted themselves in his flesh. He laid in pain, his breathing coming hard and fast. She stood over him, glaring down. He could see her face now, her red eyes piercing through him.

"You...you-" He gasped for breath as pain shot through his body. I can't believe this! I can't believe she shot me! This bitch actually shot me!

"Having fun?" She asked coldly, her voice low.

His eyes widened. "How...how dare...you!" He yelled between gasps. He raised his arm toward her, his fingers shaking from the effort it took.

Her eyes fell upon his arm, before it snapped in half, the bone protuding the skin. Bandit screamed in his pain as he tried to withdraw it. His teeth clenched as he shook from the pain he had to endure. His chest felt as if it was on fire, his arm as if someone had tore the very bone from inside it.

Lucy just stood over him, her eyes holding no emotion. She felt no sympathy for this human who laid before her so helpless. It was his kind that had caused all her pain, now she was just repaying them.

"You-you bitch!" He screamed. "How dare you! How dare you!" He yelled even louder.

"Suffer." She said poisonously.

Her vectors slithered from her horns toward Bandit's face. Unmercifully, she jammed them into his eye sockets. Bandit felt his eyes sink into his head, the immense pain causing him to thrash about. Blood flowed from his eyes, and all the while he loudly swore and cursed her as his body jerked and rolled about.

As he thrashed his arm struck her hand. Suddenly, Lucy felt something within her palm. Her vectors still tortured Bandit as she opened her palm before her. She saw it. She gasped before grabbing her head. She trembled as she fell to the ground on her knees.

Finally, her trembling ceased and she looked up.

"Nyuu?"

Nyuu glanced around. She was confused and scared. How could she have gotten here. Bandit had stopped thrashing now that the vectors had gone. Instead, he loudly yelled, "Come back here! Come back here you wench! I'll kill you! I swear it!"

Nyuu recognized the man but it was the blood that covered him that scared her more than anything. Terrified, she ran off to find the only people she did know. 


	11. Chapter 11 Healing Hearts

Kagome waited patiently within the hospital room, Inuyasha sound asleep in a bed across from her. It had been hard explaining to the doctors that he wished to keep her hand made bandanna on as they checked him for any head injuries. Luckily, the cat scan hadn't picked up his ears within the cloth. Now he laid asleep, his breathing even.

She smiled. He looked so peaceful, laying there. It reminded her of the first time they met, for he had been asleep then too. Bound to the sacred tree, it's stray limbs wrapped about him. Now he laid dressed in a large white T-shirt that the hospital provided. Luckily, she had gotten a couple of extra Hanoi outfits for Inuyasha from Kaede before they left, some of them even different colors. She sighed. Like Inuyasha would wear anything different. It didn't matter, she kinda liked that about him.  
The doctors were also surprised that Inuyasha even survived the onslaught he endured. He had barely been clinging to life when he arrived in the emergency room. They all probably thought Kagome was crazy for telling them not to do anything more than just make sure the bleeding stopped and that he was completely sterile. Kagome knew full well that his body would heal much better and faster if his wounds were left alone. She had also made sure that Tetsegia was at his side at all times as well. Although she figured it no longer had much more use in aiding him, she knew it might be dangerous to separate it from him. The last thing she needed was his demon self taking over.

Inuyasha suddenly coughed as he slowly regained his consciousness. His vision was blurred at first but it quickly faded to normal. Kagome stood up, coming to his side.

"Inuyasha. Thank goodness your OK." She said sitting beside him, her hand clasping his.

"Kagome." He said, his voice scratchy.  
"Your fine." She assured him. "Just rest." She placed her hand upon the blood soaked bandanna. His head was warm, he was running a fever. What happened to you, Inuyasha? Who did this to you and why? She burned with questions but she knew she had to resist. Inuyasha would need all the strength he could muster to recover from this.

Weakly, he tried to get up, his arms shaking from the effort. He gasped as a large of pain swept through his body.

"Inuyasha, don't. You'll reopen your wounds." She said as she gently tried to steady him.

"Nevermind that." He growled through his clenched teeth. "Where's Nyuu?"

Kagome gasped. She had forgotten all about Nyuu. "I-I don't know." She stuttered, suddenly worried for her.

"That son of a bitch!" Inuyasha hissed. "I'll kill him." He said as he continued to try and get out the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome managed to ask before a rap came at the room door as two men entered.

Both were dressed in large tan overcoats. One was probably about 5 and a half feet and the other somewhere around 6 foot. Unfortunately, Kagome along with the other men failed to recognize one another. The shorter man had a head full of brown hair while the other bore a shaven head. Neither seemed to acknowledge Kagome as their eyes were lying intently upon Inuyasha.

"Excuse me, but may we speak with the patient? Alone." The brown haired man asked.

Kagome glanced nervously at Inuyasha. He nodded for her to leave. She squeezed his hand before getting up. Quietly she shut the door behind her, taking a seat at a chair next to the door.

Inuyasha propped himself up as he studied the men. They too seemed to be studying him. Then the brown haired man broke the silence, "Those are some nasty wounds you've received. Your lucky to be alive."

"Keh. Tell me something I don know?" Inuyasha said glaring at them. His returning attitude a sign of his rapid healing. "You didn't come here just to tell me that, know did you? What do you want?" He asked seriously.

"We want to know what it was that you saw, at the beach." The shaven head man said. "What happened?"

"I was attacked. By a soldier." He said.

"A soldier?" The brown haired man asked surprised. "What reason would a soldier have to attack you?"

"How would I know?" Inuyasha almost demanded. "He shot me."

"Was there anyone else?" The shaven head man asked. "A girl maybe?"

"A girl?" Inuyasha asked, raising his head.

"Yes, a girl with long red hair." The brown haired explained. "Probably a few years younger than you."

They must mean Nyuu. Inuyasha thought. He hesitated. This alarmed the men.

"Was there anyone else?" Demanded the shaven headed man.

Inuyasha's gaze met his. "There was another soldier." He answered. He noticed the men were not completely satisfied with his answer. "But, yes." He began, thinking fast. "There was a girl, but she was blonde and ran off after the soldiers threatened me."

The brown haired man looked at the shaven headed man. The shaven headed man nodded.

"Fine then." The brown haired man said, beginning to leave. "We'll check into these soldiers." He paused at the door. "We do apologize for the trouble, these soldiers were supposed to be within a training field and seemed to crossover out of their lines. A simple but deadly mistake. We will be sure it doesn't happen again. Take care." He said before they both left.

Kagome slipped back in as they left. She watched them leave before returning to Inuyasha. He managed to summon the strength to rise from the bed. She knew he was healing fast. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and rest?" She asked worriedly.

He looked at her. She understood yet she wished he wouldn't push himself so hard. After all he had been through in his life Inuyasha gained a difficulty in trusting others, it made no difference here. She sighed as she went to him, helping him out of the bed.

Kagome walked close beside Inuyasha, watching him nervously. The doctors had nearly went hysterical when Inuyasha passed the front desk and headed out the doors. Stubborn as he was, he never looked back as he headed up the sidewalk beside Kagome, going home.

The rain had finally stopped, but puddles still clung unto the wet pavement. Kagome guessed it had to be near two or even three in the morning. It had certainly been a long night. The moon was descending the night sky, it's large shard of light still shimmering upon the damp roads.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he walked, every step sent a jolt of pain through his body but he was determined to get home. Anger smoldered within him, and by the time he healed enough to fight again it would be a roaring flame. He would kill that cocky bastard that had wounded him and threatened Nyuu.

Nyuu? Where was she? Was she OK? His head throbbed, his temple felt as if it was about to burst. Kagome said that he had suffered from not only the gun shot but also from a pretty bad concussion as well. He felt sick, but immediately swallowed it down. He would stay strong, he had to find Nyuu.

Before leaving the hospital, Kagome had bound his head in a bandage to not only cover his ears, but also cover a large gash that Bandit had left after striking him with his gun. Inuyasha clenched his fists. Just the thought of that him made his blood boil.

Kagome still watched Inuyasha, his eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth, his fists clenching. Kagome knew that he would try to go after who ever tried to kill him. She had to get him to stay at the house, to rest up. They were nearing the drive. Gently, she slid her arm around his.

"What are y-?" Inuyasha tried to ask before Kagome interrupted. 

"C'mon, you need to rest." She said her eyes on the house as she led him toward it. "You can't fight, not like this."

"Oh yeah," He said trying to withdraw his arm from her.

She turned to him, her eyes on his. "Inuyasha. Please, don't." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Kagome?" He asked softly. It hurt him to see her like this.

She stepped into him, her fingers grasping his shirt. She buried her face into his shoulder, crying. "I was so scared!" She sobbed. "I thought...I thought...I thought you were dead!"

He stood paralyzed by her emotion. Did she really care for him that much? Did it really scare her that much that he might of died? He felt her trembling violently against him.

"Kagome." He embraced her. Her tears were stinging his wounds but he ignored it. She felt so warm, there in his arms. He wanted to stay like that forever, to just be there, with her.

She pulled her head from him, looking up. "Please, Inuyasha. Don't fight. Not until your better, please." Tears streamed from her eyes as she still trembled.

He pulled her back into him, holding her. Her trembles slowly began to fade. "I'll stay." He said softly. Her sobs began to die as he stood with her in his arms. His head leaning against her.

Inuyasha slowly made his way to the front door of the house. Kagome had quickly gone to the well to travel back to the Feudal Era to get some herbs to help heal his wounds. He knew well that her era's medicines may be just as good, maybe even better but she insisted on using the remedies he was used to. Besides it shouldn't take her all that long.

Suddenly, he looked up. Nyuu's scent hung in the air. A dark form sat huddled within the corner, beside the entry door. Startled, she looked up.

"Nyuu?"

Relieved for her safety, he kneeled beside her. "Thank god your alright." He said pulling her into him, hugging her.

She closed her eyes, feeling his warmth. She felt so cold and she was still shivering. He felt her shake against him. Then, she quickly pried herself from him. She extended her arm to him, opening her palm.

"Nyuu."

In her palm lied a small pink shell almost identical to the one she had broken. Inuyasha felt his heart stop. She held the shell toward him, pleading he take it. Gently, he took it from her hand. His eyes studied the fragile shell.

He looked at her warmly. "Thanks." He said smiling. 


	12. Chapter 12 Crippled Hearts

* * *

Before you guys read this chapter I must warn you that due to my blonde mistakes I left out a minor detail. When Kagome went to go find Inuyasha after he was shot she took an umbrella with her. While she was worried about Inuyasha she forgot the umbrella and left it on the beach. I am so sorry you guys. I guess I better gather myself a little better next time. Eventually I'll edit the mistakes but for now I'll leave a warning up for those who haven't read the edited part. Sorry again.

* * *

Mayu, a young girl at about the age of 14, sat huddled within the corner of a cargo shack within the shipping yards. Her short black hair hung over her brown eyes as she hugged her knees, her head resting on her legs. She was dressed in a large yellow jacket and T-shirt with a pair of old levis that she had found. A small yellow form laid in her lap, it whined as it nuzzled her face. Mayu smiled at the puppy that she held. "Thanks, Wanta." She said stroking him. Mayu shivered, but not from the intense cold. She shivered because the memory of the wounded soldier was still fresh within her mind.

She had been asleep in the shack when the loud crashes had awoken her and Wanta. Wanta had gone into a barking fit, running out of the shack. Mayu had chased after him, worried about her friend. She found Wanta standing by a form, barking insistently.

Bandit was lying in a pool of blood, still swearing. Mayu gasped as she noticed his broken limb, the bone ejecting from the skin. Bandit was yelling hysterically as he fought to get on his feet blindly, blood still rushing from his eyes. Mayu knew he was badly injured and need immediate care. Bandit kept thrashing, his swearing becoming more vulgar. "Quit rolling!" She yelled. "I'll go get help!" She called before running off, Wanta at her heals.

"Damn it." Bandit groaned.

After the ambulance had left, Mayu had no reason to stay any longer, so returned here. She remembered one of the men asking her if she needed to contact her parents. She had shook her head and said that she would just go home. Mayu looked around the old shabby shack. This, was her home. Well, her real home anyway. The plac e where her mom and tried to get Mayu to stay was no home, it was hell. She shuddered more now. Wanta whined again, licking her face. She smiled, "It's OK, Wanta." She said. "This is my home now." She sighed, her gaze drifting to the umbrella beside her. She had found it sometime after the soldier was rushed to the hospital. It had the address to the Higarashi shrine. She knew where it was, she had walked by it many times.

I'll return it in the morning. She thought, leaning against the wall. She knew it was late at night or early in the morning, which ever a person preferred. Still, she couldn't sleep. Wanta nuzzled against her before falling asleep. She smiled at him. He had such a strong spirit for a puppy. Then, slowly she drifted asleep.

Bandit wore a large bandage over his eyes, his arm secured in a cast. His thoughts relied on finding a way to repay that bitch who did this to him. His breath came slow and easy, being careful as not to irritate the wounds from the gunshots he received. He had been hospitalized in the town his base was, but was later transported to a hospital within the facility.

"That damn wench." He growled lying on a stiff bed in the middle of a small room. "How dare she do this to me? How dare she?" He despised her for what she had done. Bandit turned his head as a door to the room opened.

Dr. Kurama stepped in, his eyes on Bandit. He didn't really take to Bandit so well. He had heard many rumors about Bandit and had later found that they were all true. He was a cruel assassin who enjoyed his job not caring whether it was man, woman, or even a child, he just loved killing. Dr. Kurama scowled to himself silently.

"Who's there?" Demanded Bandit.

"At easy, soldier" Dr. Kurama said going to him.

"Keh. Like that's easy." He said sarcastically. "After what that bitch did?"

"Yes, well just be thankful your even alive." Dr, Kurama said stopping beside Bandit.

"She'll regret it too." Bandit growled.

Dr. Kurama cleared his throat. "We've got the results back from the tests we've taken." He said with hardly any emotion.

After Bandit had finally been brought back to the facility, many of it's scientists had to perform many different DNA tests to verify something of great importance.

"Finally," Bandit groaned. Then sarcastically. "So what, do I got a week to live?"

Dr. Kurama's eyes narrowed. "You obviously know about the vectors which Lucy possesses." He said. "But, what you may not know is that not only can her vectors affect you by how she physically uses them against you, but they can also impose a reproductive affect as well. Lucy, unlike a lot of our other subjects, is a full Diclonius. Being so, her vectors are able to transfer reproductive cells into anyone they touch." He paused.

"In other words, anyone that comes in contact with Lucy's vectors has a severe chance of their DNA becoming affected, causing them to eventually become a Diclonius." He finished.

"What the hell!?" Bandit exclaimed. "You mean, I could become exactly like that wench?!"

"Not exactly, but yes." Dr. Kurama explained. "Not everyone who comes in contact is affected but the results from the tests do tell us that you have been affected. In order to stop the change in your DNA we would need to operate fast and remove your reproductive organs."

"My what?!" Bandit yelled.

"It's the only choice." Dr. Kurama said. "If you refuse, we can't allow you to leave this facility. Though normally, anyone who is affected is no more dangerous than they were, there have been cases of mishaps."

Bandit clenched his fists, his teeth gritting. "You bastards!" Bandit yelled.

"We understand, what a sacrifice it can be." Dr. Kurama said flatly. "But, in return we will help to reinforce your arm with the help of the facilities technology. It will both make you fit to fight and increase your arms healing."

"Are you saying," Bandit began slowly calming. "That you can make it so I can kill that bitch?"

"Yes," Dr. Kurama said. "We'll even provide you the necessary weapons as well."

Bandit was quiet as his thoughts raced through his mind. He roughly sighed, "Fine then. As long as I kill that wench."

"Good," Dr. Kurama said turning to leave. "We will first need to begin operating on your arm. Then, we will follow up with the next procedure."

Dr. Kurama walked straight down the corridor to the main office, where Mr. Kimuru had so happened to ask him to see him. He was silent as he shifted through his thoughts. Now that the dispatched soldiers had failed to capture Lucy, what could they do now? He only hoped that Mr. Kimuru thought hard about his next move.

The large metal doors to the office slid open. Dr. Kurama entered, his eyes intently upon a form seated in a large chair. The man was facing with his back to Kurama as he starred out his large window out toward the ocean. Dr. Kurama was silent as he stood, waiting.

With his back still to Kurama, Mr. Kimuru spoke, "Amazing, isn't it." He began his voice low. "How much damage can come from just one girl." Dr. Kurama didn't reply.

Mr. Kimuru turned to face Dr. Kurama. "The soldiers have failed." He said, his eyes directly on Kurama.

"We could dispatch more." Kurama began. "If Bandit hadn't-"

"Bandit is our best." Mr. Kimuru interrupted. "If he couldn't handle it, then no one can."

Dr. Kurama was silent. He knew Mr. Kimuru was right. That only allowed another choice left.

"Dr. Kurama," Kimuru said watching him. "I suppose you have an idea why I have called you."

"Yes," He answered. "Yes, I do."

"Then your expectations will be correct if you guessed that I plan to use subject number nine to track down Lucy." Mr. Kimuru announced.

Dr. Kurama winced a bit. This was exactly what he had hoped to avoid. But of course, other things were worse, much worse. His thoughts began to drift for a moment.

"Dr. Kurama, I expect the subject to be ready to be dispatched by tomorrow morning." Mr. Kimuru said turning back to face the ocean.

"Yes, sir." Dr. Kurama replied.

Nana, subject nine, was chained to a cell wall. She was completely unclothed, her head hanging. Her legs were sprawled upon the floor, her arms hanging from the chains. She had short bright pink hair, unusual for a girl. Nana resembled a young girl at about the age of 15 save for the horns that adorned her head. Blood covered her body, both old and fresh. Large dark bruises scarred her as well. The cell door opened.

Nana weakly raised her head, revealing her sharp pink eyes, their color greatly resembling her hair. Tears streamed from her eyes, her vision was slightly blurred from the pain she had endured. Then her vision began to clear. Standing before her was Dr. Kurama, looking down on her.

"Papa?" Nana asked softly. Then loudly, "Papa! It's Papa!"

"Hello, Nana." Dr. Kurama said. His eyes softened as he watched her, it hurt him to see her like this. It always did.

In another room, looking through a window connecting with the cell, two other persons watched. One was Dr. Garashi, the other was one of the facilities specialized scientists. The scientist had assisted Dr. Kurama in many experiments in his earlier years in working here. And though Dr. Kurama had been promoted eventually, the scientist still worked within the same field he had before.

Dr. Garashi, though she had worked here for the last three years, had never been within the experimenting field. She watched Dr. Kurama with interest as he conversed with Nana. An intercom placed near the two allowed them to listen to the conversation within the cell. Dr. Garashi was startled at Nana's mention of "Papa."

"Is-is she his daughter!?" Dr. Garashi asked surprised.

The other scientist chuckled, "No, it's just what she calls him, very fitting for him really." He continued. "Dr. Kurama has always liked Nana as his own, and it seems to help her as well. Unlike other Diclonius's that we've tested on, Nana's spirit hasn't been broken. Usually, by this time they completely give up on even trying to live. I guess it's because of Dr. Kurama that she hasn't yet."

Dr. Garashi listened as she still watched both Kurama and Nana. "Should he be so close?" She asked nervously.

"Normally, no." The scientist answered. "But, in this case, I'd say he's pretty safe."

"Papa? Why are you so sad, Papa?" Nana asked quickly forgetting about her pain. She was leaning forward now, the chains tightening against her weight. "Have I been a good girl, Papa?"

"Yes, Nana. You have." He said. "But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Papa!" Nana said smiling.

"I need you to find someone for me." He explained. "She's a Diclonius, like you. I need you to find and kill her."

"Oh no, Papa. I couldn't do that." Nana said. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Nana, this girl is dangerous." Dr. Kurama said. "She's killed many people."

"I can't kill." Nana said shaking her head.

Dr. Kurama sighed. "Then, can you at least do this for me?" He paused. "Can you at least find her for me?"

"Yes, Papa. Of course." Nana said.

"Good." He said. He went to her, withdrawing a key from his pocket. Nana brought her arm forward to allow him to unlock the chains.

Kneeling on the ground, she rubbed the sores the chains had left. "Nana, you will need to be ready by tomorrow morning. You will be bathed and dressed to go." Dr. Kurama said standing over her still.

She smiled, looking up at him. "I'll do a good job, Papa. I promise." She said.


	13. Chapter 13 Good Intentions

Inuyasha rummaged through Kagome's room, searching for anything that Nyuu could wear. Nyuu sat not far away against a wall, watching. Inuyasha growled from his irritation. "You'd think there'd be something in here that wasn't a school uniform." He said pulling clothes out of drawers and throwing them around the room.

He finally found a blue T-shirt and some levis that seemed like they would fit. He sighed, "Jeez, Kagome really should think about buying other clothes." He said going to Nyuu. Nyuu looked at him, then loudly sneezed, sniffling. He looked at her worried.

"Your soaked aren't you?" His face reddened. Nyuu was presently wearing a loose white T-shirt and now that it had become soaked he was seeing a lot more than had been planned. He shuddered forcing his gaze up. He focused his eyes on Nyuu's. She shivered. He knew he had to get her into some dry clothes, but that would mean...He shuddered again. Alright. He convinced himself. I'll do it. I just won't look.

It didn't take long to slide the wet clothes off of Nyuu. Inuyasha worked fast, trying to keep his eyes shut as much as he could. But no matter how much he didn't look, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Because of the fact he wouldn't look, he had to feel his way about her just to get the clothes off. By the time Nyuu laid completely naked on the floor Inuyasha's face had turned a bright red.

"Alright, I'm still not looking." He said more to reassure himself as he snatched the dry T-shirt. With his hands he positioned the shirt over Nyuu, before pulling it down over her head backwards. He didn't quite make it all the way though, the shirt resting on her breasts.

"OK, now the pants." He said fumbling around for the lower part of the attire. Finding it, he sighed. Where's Kagome when you need her? He asked himself.

Suddenly, the room door flew open. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha jerked his head toward the sound to see a pale Kagome standing paralyzed in the door. A cold chill spilled down Inuyasha's back. Kagome's eyes were wide as she saw Inuyasha holding a pair of pants and a naked Nyuu on the floor. Impulsively, Inuyasha glanced at Nyuu, her shirt still not all the way down and the rest of her still completely unclothed.

Damn it! Was all Inuyasha had time to even think before Kagome loudly yelled, "Inuyasha!" Her face was red. Not only from the embarrassment that she felt at the moment from walking in on such a scene but from the very anger of Inuyasha even being such a pervert. "Sit!" She screamed. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit boy!"

Over and over Inuyasha crashed to the floor, the wood amazingly holding up against the numerous sit commands that Kagome was giving him. Nyuu sat raised on her elbows watching curiously as Inuyasha hit the floor.

"Nyuu?"

Kagome stood, fists clenched, her breath coming fast in her anger. "What kind of pervert are you!?" She yelled. Inuyasha groaned as he tried to raise himself off the ground. He knew Kagome had done it to teach him a lesson but it had really done a number on his wounds. Quickly he re-gathered his composure.

"Who you calling a pervert!?" He demanded weakly.

"What do you mean who!?" She yelled.

He flinched. She was really ticked. "She, she needed some dry clothes." He argued. "She was soaked."

"Well, you could have waited for me to take care of it!" Kagome argued back her voice less loud but still holding a certain fierceness. Quickly she went to Nyuu.

"You were taking so long-." He tried to finish before Kagome stood up. She turned toward him, her eyes glaring down at him.

"Inuyasha!" She snarled. "Out!" She pointed out the door.

He glanced at her then to the door. "Are you serious?"

She gave him a cold hard glare.

Silently, he got up and left, leaving the pants on the floor. He shut the door behind him. Then he sat himself to the side of the door, leaning his head against the wall. His chest throbbed with intense pain, obstructing his breathing a bit. His head was spinning. I had to do it, didn't I? I just had to wish for Kagome to come? He smiled. Even when she yelled at him, it was worth just being in the same room with her. 

It was long before Kagome finally opened the door, Nyuu and herself stepping out. Inuyasha had his hand on his chest, his eyes closed. Kagome gasped. I forgot about his wounds! Nyuu stood beside her, dressed in the clothes Inuyasha had chosen out for her.

"Nyuu?"

Kagome knelt done. Inuyasha opened his eye closest to her. She felt his head, it was burning. All the excitement must have awoken a fever. Kagome thought.

"Well, now that you got all your entertainment out of the way." She paused. "Ready for bed yet?" He turned his head the other way, his eyes on the floor.

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha." She said. His ear tweaked as she said his name. Her voice was soft. He couldn't resist but to look back at her. She looked at him seriously. "I know your intentions were pure." She said. "I guess I just kinda got a little shocked there."

He looked into her eyes. She was serious, she actually understood. He knew she'd come around, at least he hoped.

"Yeah, well. Whatever." He said trying to get up. He gasped as the pain shot through his body. He felt a warm sensation on his chest. The wound must have reopened. He thought as he began to slide back down.

Kagome caught his arm, supporting him. He looked at her questionably. "C'mon." She said. "I'll help you." With her help he was able to get on his feet. Kagome managed to get him into her room and onto her bed. Exhausted, he leaned back onto the pillow. Kagome softly gasped. "Your bleeding." She pulled the large T-shirt up over the wound. It had began to bleed but not much. It wouldn't be hard to stop.

"I'll be back." She said leaving to get the medicine that she had brought back. She had left in the kitchen. She needed some bandages too.

Nyuu stood a ways from Inuyasha, her eyes on the wound. She remembered well that awful man that had done this.

"Nyuu." She said holding her hand.

Inuyasha turned his head to her. "Don't worry. I'm a fast healer."

Inuyasha laid asleep on Kagome's bed. He was shirtless, his chest covered in bandages. Kagome had also taken off the bloody bandanna hiding his ears. She had also wrapped his head with a new bandage to cover the wound where the butt of the gun had hit his head. His chest rose and fell evenly with his breathing. Kagome laid on the floor, her mind working. Nyuu also laid not far on the floor, fast asleep.

If only I knew who did this and why? Kagome thought. What reason would anyone have to come after Nyuu? Inuyasha had told Kagome everything he knew about the soldiers before he had fallen asleep. It puzzled her. Maybe she should go to the police about this. Maybe they would know what to do. But then again, Inuyasha did say that the two men that had spoken with him claimed that the soldiers were in a training program.

Kagome sighed. It seemed all too confusing. She watched Inuyasha. She couldn't help but feel so at peace while he slept. Would she always be like that, when she watched him sleep? She sighed glancing toward her clock. It wasn't there. What the? She groaned. Things were just not going the way she hoped. It was really early now. Probably five or so in the morning.

Kagome pulled her pillow close. She was exhausted, all that running around had drained all her energy. And once again, I gotta miss another day of school. Oh, well. She closed her eyes and soon slipped into an easy sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14 Forgotten

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. Bright sunlight spilled into the room, warming the atmosphere. Tiredly, he turned his head gazing out the window. His ear flicked as he heard the birds outside singing. He smiled. It was if all that hell he had been through was nothing but a dream. Slowly, he raised himself up, propping himself up by his arms.

Kagome laid still asleep on the floor, Nyuu beside her, asleep as well. Quietly, Inuyasha slipped from the covers. Silently, he rummaged through Kagome's drawer before pulling out a large red Hanoi outfit. His white T-shirt laid to the side of the bed, stained in blood. Silently, he crept from the room and hurriedly dressed into his clothes. He cringed at times, his wound still not completely healed. It would be a few days before he would be able to do anything without having these pains. He groaned to himself. That would mean that much more time before he would be able to hunt down the soldier that did this to him.

After he had finished dressing, he went out onto the front porch. The sun felt warm as it shone down upon him. Content, he eased himself onto a porch step, his eyes taking in the day. His thoughts began to shift about as he sat there.

A Diclonius. He thought. I'm certain that's what the soldier had said. Then, if that's true, then Nyuu's horns must be real. But who is she? Then something else puzzled him. How did those other two guys know about her. They knew about a girl with long red hair. They had to be talking about Nyuu. So what's going on?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the front door opened, Kagome stepping out. Nyuu followed, rubbing her eyes yawning. Kagome was wearing her usual school uniform and Nyuu was dressed in the same T-shirt and jeans as the night before.

"Your up?" Kagome asked surprised. "I noticed you were gone so I though you'd be around." She finished, a relieved expression flowing over her.

She must have thought I went after that soldier. He thought, before answering. "Yeah, I'm up."

"Good, we'll all have breakfast." She said. "And I see you got into my drawers again. I knew you wouldn't go long without an Hanoi." She said before leaving, a smile on her face. It was good to see Inuyasha up and around after what had happened.

"Nyuu." Nyuu said going to Inuyasha. She sat down beside him, watching him with a worried look. Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm fine, really." He said.

"Nyuu." She said.

He sighed. It'd be awhile before she'd learn more than just that word. He looked up. A young girl, probably no more than 15 headed toward them from the sidewalk. She had short black hair and wore a large yellow sweatshirt and an old pair of jeans. A small yellow dog walked alongside her, wearing a collar and a leash. Inuyasha stood up to meet her, then suddenly he froze. Nyuu's horns had caught his eye and he remembered his ears as well.

Quickly, he grabbed Nyuu's arm and bounded into the house. Like a blur, they flew past Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" She managed to ask before she heard the door chime go off.

Curiously, Kagome peered around the corner. The front door was still open, revealing a young girl with short black hair wearing a large yellow sweatshirt and some old jeans. The young girl looked tired and somewhat dirty standing there in those old clothes.

"Hello?" Kagome asked going to the door.

"Hi." The young girl said softly. Her eyes were on the ground. Kagome heard a soft whine. She glanced down to see a small yellow dog. He sat loyally beside the girl, waiting patiently.

Kagome looked back up at the girl. "Do you wanna come in?" She asked.

Mayu lifted her brown eyes to look at Kagome. "Sure." She said.

Mayu stepped inside the large house. It had been a long time since she had been in a real house. Almost forever, it seemed. She smiled slightly. Kagome watched the girl as she gazed about. Mayu turned slowly as she studied every feature. She stopped when she noticed Kagome watching her.

"Oh. Here." She said. She lifted the folded umbrella toward Kagome. "I found it on the beach last night. It has the shrine's address."

"Oh, thank you." Kagome said taking the umbrella. "Um, are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, I better-"

"Nyuu!" Nyuu interrupted Mayu as she ran in the room. She wore an awkward snow hat on her head and her eyes were absolutely shining at the stranger in the room.

"Uh..." Mayu tried to struggle for words as the red headed girl ran at her. Nyuu stopped in front of her, her eyes taking in all of Mayu.

Inuyasha followed, wearing a casual black baseball cap. "Hey!" Greeted Inuyasha as he went to stand by Kagome. That's why he was running through here like a dog after a cat. She thought looking at the cap.

"Hi." Mayu replied. She noticed the bandage on his head. "Are you OK?" She asked gesturing toward it.

"Oh, yeah." Kagome jumped in. "You know guys. Always hitting their heads on something." She kidded. Inuyasha glared at her. "Nyuu?" Nyuu asked peering at Mayu still.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Could you and Nyuu go and maybe mop up the entry way by the front door? We tracked in a lot of dirt last night. I'll go make some breakfast." She looked at the girl. "You can come if you like."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a questioning look. Gently, she took the girl's hand and led her to the kitchen. He knew Kagome must be wondering about the girl's clothes. He had never seen anyone in this era wear such dirty attire. Kagome had mentioned how some people were poor and couldn't afford much. Could this girl be really poor?

He sighed. "C'mon Nyuu. We better go clean the entry."

"Nyuu!"

Inuyasha kneeled on the floor, scrubbing. The smell of bacon and eggs floated through the house. He could hear both Kagome and the girl speaking in the kitchen. He soon learned that the girl's name was Mayu and that she was indeed 15 years old and the dog that she had tied outside was named Wanta.

Nyuu also scrubbed the floor next to a bucket, not too far away. She was happily humming as she worked, having no particular melody. Her long hair bounced about as she swayed from side to side.

Inuyasha scooted himself to the bucket. "Look here." He said grunting. "You missed a spot." He leaned over and began scrubbing vigorously. Nyuu watched as he worked. She smiled.

"Oh, you think that's amusing do you?" He teased. "Having me do all the work." He quickly picked up the bucket. "After your done just come in the kitchen and we'll eat." He said getting up and leaving.

"Nyuu." She said nodding.

She scrubbed a moment longer. Then, satisfied she got up. She took a few steps then suddenly she slipped on a damp spot on the floor.

"Nyuu!" She cried as she fell, hitting her head hard against the floor.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mayu ran in, worried at Nyuu's yell. Nyuu slowly tried to get up, her hair hanging down over her face.

"Nyuu?" Inuyasha said going to her. "Are you alright." He clasped her arm, trying to help her up.

She roughly yanked it from his grasp as she stood. She slowly rose, her hair veiling her eyes. Inuyasha staggered up.

"Nyuu?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

Lucy glared at him. She could feel him within her range. Her vectors slithered from about her, darting at him. She would kill him. She would kill all of them. 


	15. Chapter 15 Unwanted Disturbance

Her vectors neared Inuyasha's throat, some of them twining around him. Suddenly, Lucy stopped. Her eyes widened in horror. She knew that face. An image of a young boy with long silver hair and a pair of dog ears flashed through her mind. He was only about 8 maybe. Blood covered his face as tears streamed from his eyes. His screaming echoed through her thoughts. Quickly, she withdrew her vectors. Her head lowered, the hair still shielding her from his view. "Inuyasha." She said, her voice low.

"Huh?" He said shocked. She had said his name!

Kagome gasped. Mayu stood, uncertain. Then turning around, Lucy walked out the door without looking back.

"Nyuu?" Inuyasha asked as she left. He stood paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. Should he follow? Or should he stay?

"What's..." Kagome started. "What's going on?" Kagome asked astonished.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said his eyes still on the door where Lucy had left.

Outside Lucy stepped off the porch. Wanta was tied to a post by his leash and was yapping loudly. She turned her head to look at him. Her hair shifted to the left side of her face, revealing her right. Her eyes focused on the dog as she sent a vector at him, Wanta yipping one last time. 

Nana twirled about in a new dress. Dr. Kurama, Dr. Garashi, and herself were at the facility's base, preparing for Nana to be transported to where Lucy had last been spotted.

It was sunny and the nice weather filled Nana with energy. It had been so long since she had been out of that awful cell, it felt good to be outside. She smiled happily as she danced around. She loved the dress that Papa had gotten her.

"Oh, Papa!" She said excitedly. "I've never worn these clothes before!"

"I'm glad you like them." Dr. Kurama replied absently. "Nana, are you ready?"

She stopped her dancing and looked up at him. "Yes, Papa! I am." She said. "But, you have to remember to pat me on the head when I do a good job." She added.

"Yes, Nana. I will." He said. "Now the helicopter will take you to where Lucy is. Once you locate her contact me. The pilot will leave you with a radio."

"Yes, Papa." She said nodding. Then she asked, "Papa, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, Nana?"

"Can I have that pretty purple ribbon?" She asked pointing at his tie.

He untied the tie from about his neck, handing it to her. She smiled.

"Oh, thank you Papa! Thank you!" She cried holding the ribbon. "I won't let you down. I promise!"

Mayu stood uncomfortably in the front entry way. Inuyasha still stood somewhat shocked and unmoving. Kagome was also undecided.

"Maybe, we should give her some time alone?" Kagome thought aloud. "She seemed upset about something."

"I know." Inuyasha agreed. "But over what? Do you think her memory may have returned? She did say my name." He said turning to look at Kagome.

Kagome shrugged. "Why don't you give it some time. If she doesn't come back we'll go look for her. I doubt she'll go far." Inuyasha nodded. 

Mayu sighed softly. "I better go." She said walking toward the door. "Thanks."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "Don't you want breakfast?"

Mayu hesitated, her stomach aching for some food. "No." She shook her head. "I-I better go." Then she left.

I couldn't do that. She thought to herself. I don't belong there. I belong in my own place.

Suddenly she froze. "Wanta!" She cried loudly. Her heart raced, tears forming at her eyes. How could have this have happened!? Her mind yelled. "Wanta!" Again she yelled.

His leash was still tied to the pole, but it had been torn through the middle. What could have happened to him? He never left her side. Then, she heard his little bark as he run up the walk.

"Oh, Wanta!" Mayu cried kneeling on the ground. Playfully, the pup jumped into her lap, licking her face.

"I knew you'd never leave me." She said, hugging the puppy. She looked up at the torn leash. It had really scared her. She thought that Wanta may have been taken or even worse, left her. It terrified her to be alone. To maybe be alone again. What would she do if Wanta did ever leave her? She shuddered.

"C'mon, Wanta." She said. "Let's go home."

Lucy sat on a row of cement steps leading to a large cemetery. She was silent as her thoughts flowed in her mind. How did she ever come across Inuyasha again? It was obvious he didn't recognize her or at least not fully. It puzzled her really. How could he have forgotten her? And what she had done?

Soon her thoughts ceased. She had sensed another being for the last fifteen minutes or so. Now that being was nearing her. Lucy knew that they were looking for her. Lucy knew this being.

Lucy sat, not moving as Nana walked down the steps. Nana stopped a few feet away, holding a paper bag. Nana gently placed the bag on the ground, clasping her hands. She knew that Papa had told her to contact him and then stay out of Lucy's way. But she wanted to impress Papa, show him she was a big girl. A good girl. 

"There's no sense in running." She said softly. "I've already told them you were here." She gestured to the bag. It contained the radio so that she could contact Dr. Kurama. She continued, "It's time for you to go home."

Lucy knew Nana well enough. She knew that Nana had been used for all sorts of experiments, mainly to test a Diclonius's ability to block and dodge attacks. She also knew that Nana was only half a Diclonius by the simple fact that her vectors could not carry any kind of reproductive cell.

Lucy rose. "I'm not going back." She said lowly. "Now leave."

"You've killed so many. You must go back." Nana protested.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, her back still to Nana. "I've killed nobody." She said turned to walk away. To her, humans were nothing more than a cancer upon the earth. A cancer that needed to be destroyed.

"Nobody?" Nana asked surprised.

She stopped. She felt an awful sensation against her head, a force.

"Don't move." Lucy demanded. "I could crush the nerves in your brain right now. It would kill you instantly." Nana froze. She could feel Lucy's vectors prying themselves in her head. "Now, leave." She repeated, withdrawing the vectors and turning to leave. 

"But,-" Nana began stepping toward her.

Suddenly, she was struck in the face. She stumbled back, barely catching herself. Drops of blood fell from her nose. She watched the blood, shocked that Lucy had struck her.

"At first, I considered you as just an annoying relative." Lucy said glaring at her over her shoulder. "But, your becoming a nuisance."

Nana clenched her fists. "That!" She yelled. "That didn't hurt at all!" Lucy smirked.

Nana's anger took hold. How dare she strike me! Her mind became clouded by her fury. Her vectors flew from about her, charging at Lucy. Lucy had little time to react as the vectors took hold of her, throwing her against a large gravestone about 5 meters away.

Nana's vectors held firm as they pinned Lucy against the gravestone. Lucy grasped a vector that held her throat with her hand, fighting to break free. Quickly, she sent a wave of vectors for Nana, only to have them stop short of their target.

"What?" Lucy choked. "You have a further reach than me?"

"Don't worry." Nana said her eyes locked on Lucy. "I won't kill you. But I will make you pay for what you did." Her anger had taken over, her true nature taking hold. All those years in the cell, all those horrible experiments. She had never felt this way, never felt this horrible anger.

Lucy laughed, "You can't kill me." She said. Skillfully, she maneuvered a vector to her right, pulling a small stake from the soil marking a gravesite. Then, swiftly she threw it at Nana.

Nana's attention focused on the stake as she deflected it with a vector. The change in her attention had weakened her grip on Lucy, allowing her to break free. Powerfully, Lucy struck Nana in her stomach knocking her back. Blood ejected from her mouth as she fell, the blow causing minor internal bleeding.

"Looks like you've learned something while being their guinea pig." Lucy smirked. "But not enough." Unknowingly, Lucy had knocked Nana out of her range about a meter out. Nana rose from the ground, her fists clenched. "Enough!" She yelled, her vectors darting at Lucy. 


	16. Chapter 16 Interferences

Inuyasha stood, starring out the living room window out to the walk in thought. Kagome was seated upon the couch in silence. Inuyasha was certain now that there was something Nyuu that seemed so familiar. Her voice, he recognized it. He was sure of it. When she had said his name, it had triggered another memory and it was still fresh in his mind.

A large fire was feeding upon a village, it was dark. Villagers were yelling, crying, screaming as they ran. Children stumbled and cried. Inuyasha was only eight at the time, he was running. Bodies laid everywhere, blood staining the soil. He had to find his mother. Then he heard it, the voice. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shuddered, breaking himself from the memory. What was going on? What are these memories? It puzzled him, why now? Why had he suddenly started remembering all this? It had to be because of Nyuu. It was only a small fragment of what it truly was but it was still so clear. Then, why is it he had forgotten it? Of course, it was before his mother passed away, he knew that. Was it because he was so young when it happened. No. He should be able to remember this.

Kagome glanced up. He looked so serious and worried. She could tell that he really worried for Nyuu. Then, something occurred to her. Does he worry about me like that? She recalled the events from the night before. Or is there something about Nyuu that he's more attracted to?

Inuyasha clenched his fist. It had been almost two hours now. He had to find Nyuu. Despite these confusing visions, he couldn't let anything happen to her. He stepped forward.

"It's been too long." He announced. "I'm going to go find her."

"Inuyasha." Kagome began, thinking out loud. "Why are you so worried about Nyuu? Do you really love her that much?"

Inuyasha froze, caught by surprise. "Huh?" He asked. "What are you talking about?!"

"Do you love her?" Kagome asked looking at him seriously.

"Why would-?" He began before Kagome interrupted.

"Your always worried about her. You hardly let her out of your sight. And last night you-" She tried to finish, her voice rising.

"Kagome, Nyuu's oblivious." Inuyasha reasoned. "She doesn't understand anything."

Kagome stood. Her head lowered, "I see." Then her eyes narrowed, fists somewhat clenched she headed for the door.

"W-Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"As if you care!" Kagome snapped. "I'll be back later. Just, just go find Nyuu." She finished, her voice becoming choked with tears. Then without another word, she left.

Inuyasha could smell saline. She's crying. But why? What did I do? Then, he caught it. "Your always worried about her. You hardly let her out of your sight. And last night you-" She tried to finish, her voice rising.

"Kagome, Nyuu's oblivious." Inuyasha reasoned. "She doesn't understand anything." Inuyasha scowled.

"I'm such an idiot!" He yelled at himself. "She probably thinks I'm some kind of sick pervert or something." He sighed as he watched her run down the walk and turn out of his sight.

He flinched, a sharp pain needling his chest. He yanked up his shirt. The fresh bandages upon his chest were still unstained, luckily. At first he had thought he might of reopened the wound from his yell. His thoughts went to Kagome as he looked at the bandaged wound. Kagome had done an excellent job patching him up this morning. His wound had greatly healed from his rest last night but it would still be a while before it fully healed.

Letting down his shirt, he glanced back out the window. He wanted to go find Nyuu, he needed to figure out these memories. But then, he didn't want to hurt Kagome. He didn't love Nyuu. How could he? How could Kagome actually think he'd love her? No. He'd wait. He'd wait for Kagome to return before leaving. He had to tell her, somehow tell her that he loved her. Now. 

Mayu walked quietly down the walk that ran beside the cemetery, Wanta in her arms. Suddenly, she heard a someone yelling. She looked up. It was coming from the cemetery. Quickly, she ran up the steps, Wanta yipping.

She stopped at the top. She saw Lucy about 4 meters away from Nana. Lucy stood firm, eyes locked on Nana, her fists clenched. Mayu recognized Lucy right away, but had never seen Nana before. It was odd to see a girl about her own age with pink hair and eyes.

Nana's vectors secured themselves to Lucy's leg. "No more." She yelled. "You can't escape. Try, and I'll rip your leg off!"

Mayu watched as Nana yelled at Lucy. Afraid to see someone get hurt she ran at them. "Stop!" She yelled. "Please stop!"

Both Nana and Lucy looked up. Suddenly, Nana's grip on Lucy loosened.

"No!" Nana yelled at Mayu thrusting her arm at her. "Don't come up here!" Lucy smirked. She leapt forward, placing Nana back into her range. Then with her vectors she sliced into Nana's hand, splitting the fingers from her palm. As if in slow motion, Nana watched as her fingers detached themselves, falling to the ground. Her eyes shone in horror as she then felt a tearing in her arm. Blood gushed from the socket as she shut her eyes in her pain. Tears streamed from her eyes as she screamed.

Mayu stood back, her eyes wide. All the blood, the girl screaming. It was too much. Mayu felt herself falling, her sanity falling. It made no sense. How was this happening? Where was the attacker? Lucy turned on Mayu. Mayu felt hands upon her, wrapping around her.

"What!" She cried as the pressure tightened. Roughly, Lucy threw her to the ground, knocking her out.

Suddenly, Nana's leg was tore off as well, Nana falling to the ground. Lucy stood, starring down at her. This bitch thought she could kill her. Pathetic. That was what she was, pathetic. She was no different than the humans she loved.

Nana laid in a large pool of blood, some still gushing from where her appendages had been. Nana's eyes were shut tight, tears still streaming as she cried. "Papa! Papa!"

"Papa?" Lucy said dryly.

Nana opened her eyes, glaring up at Lucy. "You!" She screamed. "This-this doesn't hurt! This doesn't hurt at all!"

A shear pain erupted in her other arm, as it was slowly torn from her body.

"How about now?" Lucy asked. She slowly tore away her other arm as well. "Does it hurt now?"

Nana bit into her lip, the taste of blood filling her mouth. She felt something rising within her, a wild intense need. She felt the desire to live, survive, and kill. But something was holding her back. She quietly stopped crying, the pain had become so intense, it had completely numbed her. She was dying.

"Papa." She said weakly, as she began to fade. Lucy smirked. Then, she felt their presence. She had been so amused with Nana that she had totally lowered her guard. She turned.

Dr. Kurama and a large group of soldiers stood not 7 meters away. Lucy glared at Kurama.

"Papa!" Nana cried. Lucy jerked her gaze on Nana. Summoning up her last amount of strength, Nana sent a vector at Lucy. Lucy felt a painful prick upon her crania between her horns. At first it just stung but then she realized what had happened. Nana had defused her vectors, temporarily.

"You son of a bitch." Lucy yelled. She knew well of Nana's uncanny way of defusing a Diclonius's abilities but she had never had it actually happen to her. 

Dr. Kurama walked forward, to Nana. A soldier stepped forward. "Sir, what are you doing?"

Kurama kneeled beside Nana. He had never seen her in such pain, he felt his heart breaking. His fist clenched.

"Papa. Papa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Papa. I wasn't strong enough." Nana said weakly.

"Papa?" Lucy asked looking at Kurama. "Isn't your wife and daughter dead?" Lucy mocked.

Kurama gritted his teeth. "Lucy." He said, his voice low. "I can never forgive you." Suddenly, he rose and struck her hard against the face.

Lucy hit the ground hard. Instinctively, she rolled over backward and onto her feet. She rose, her fists clenched in her fury. Without her vectors she was powerless. She glared at Kurama, smirking. This had hurt him well, seeing Nana dieing in her own pool of blood.

Suddenly, an explosion of pain rippled through Lucy's crania. In pain, she clamped her head between her hands. Her consciousness flickered. She was going to black out.  
Wincing, she glared at Kurama venomously, gritting her teeth. Lucy hadn't gone through the battle with Nana unscathed. And now with the lack of her vectors she had received a full blow to the head. Her vision began to blur.

Lucy shook as she tried to stay conscious. She was weakening fast. She winced again as another eruption of pain erupted in her head. She would have to run, it was the only way to avoid going back to that damn facility. She's have to distance herself from them. Decided, she took off, running as fast as she could.

Stunned, the soldiers stood frozen. None of them dared near Lucy, let alone strike her. Kurama kneeled beside Nana, pulling her into his arms. Finally, a soldier walked forward.

"Sir? Should we go after her?" He asked.

"No." Kurama said rising, Nana still in his arms. She was losing too much blood too fast. Kurama felt the warm liquid soaking his shirt.

"But, Sir-" The soldier began.

"No. We're returning to the facility." Kurama said. "It's out of our hands." The soldier nodded.

"Pa-Papa." Nana said weakly. She slowly looked up, tears streaming from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Papa. I-I couldn't stop her."

Kurama's heart ached for her. She didn't deserve this. "Hush, Nana." He said gently. "You'll be fine. I promise." He glanced up at the soldiers. They were starring.

"We must go." He urged. "Now!" 


	17. Chapter 17 Troubled Minds

Inuyasha paced the living room. He stopped. He had to go after Nyuu or at least track down Kagome. He glanced out the window. It was getting dark, already the sun was setting. An hour had passed since Kagome had left and it had been three since Inuyasha had seen Nyuu. He sighed. If he left now and Kagome returned, what would she think?

Suddenly a loud ringing went off. Inuyasha jumped with a yell. He froze, his arms up in the air as if to strike. The ringing stopped, only to ring again. He slowly relaxed as he pitched an ear forward. Then, he remembered. It was the phone.

He sighed from his relief. I'm too tense. He thought going to the phone. I'm not in my era anymore. Why should I be so edgy? He paused as the phone rang. He had remembered Kagome telling him about the phone but he never actually used it. Carefully, he lifted it from the receiver bringing it about five inches from his ear upside down.

"Uh, hello?" He asked.

A small muffled sound came from the other end. Quickly he shifted the phone right side up, pressing the phone close to his dog ear.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" He asked.

"Is this the Higarashi residence." A voice asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Remembering Kagome's last name he replied, "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"This is the hospital. A young girl is in here and needs someone to come down here." The voice answered.

Kagome! Nyuu! Inuyasha immediately thought. "Alright, I'll be right there." He said. Quickly he turned, dropping the phone without hanging it up.

He went to the door, snatching a hat from the hook on the wall he put it on and ran outside toward the hospital.

Kagome angrily glared at the walk before her, as she wandered through town. That Inuyasha. How could he be so, so. She groaned. Sometimes he could be such a jerk. Her fists were still clenched from her fury.

She looked up. Just when I think things couldn't go wrong, they do. Her teeth gritted for a moment before relaxing. Not this again. We're always fighting. Kind of makes a girl wonder, about her feelings. She shook her head. No. Even if they did fight, Kagome knew she loved him. She always would. She lightly smiled. That's how it should be. It made since after all they'd been through.

Something caught Kagome's attention. She had walked right into town. The streets were alive with people preparing for darkness. Lights flashed on, numerous people walked and chatted among each other. Kids ran about loudly yelling and laughing. The smell of frying food filled the air, vendors loudly shouted advertisements as Kagome passed. But, within the wild hustle Kagome heard the bark of a small dog.

Her eyes found him, next to a small stand selling bakery goods. It was Wanta, she was sure of it. He stood, his gaze shifting from person to person as he yipped before bounding off somewhere into the crowd. Kagome ran after him.

"Wait!" She called after him, running toward the stand. She stopped beside the small structure, her eyes searching for the small dog. It was useless, there was no way she'd be able to find him in this mass of people. Why was he alone? Wasn't Mayu nearby?

"Excuse me. Can I help you?"

Kagome whirled around, facing a small woman. She wore a large apron and had long dark brown hair, her eyes holding a green tint with the brown.

"Uh. No, I was just...I thought I knew that dog." Kagome hastily replied.

"Really?" The woman asked her expression changing to a slight surprise. "Doesn't he belong to that young black haired girl, Mayu?"

Kagome stepped forward. "You know her?!"

"Only a bit." She said. "She comes here everyday to pick up the extra bakery scraps we have left over. She says they're her dog's favorite but I've seen her eating them too. I know I shouldn't allow myself to do it, but I can't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She probably has no other means of food. Her clothes are so old and dirty, and she's never changed them."

Kagome was quiet. Was Mayu that poor? Abandoned maybe? Did she even have a place to live?

The woman studied Kagome for a moment. "Excuse me. Could I ask you a favor?" Kagome looked up, her eyes holding her curiosity. "Mayu mentioned to me yesterday that she would be turning fifteen tomorrow. Could you maybe deliver something to her for me? Tomorrow is Sunday and we'll be closed. I was hoping to give it to her today but she never came."

"Sure." Kagome replied nodding.

The woman disappeared behind the stand before returning with a large round cake in her hands. It was chocolate and had Happy Fifteenth Birthday written in pink frosting. "Could you give her this? And maybe tell her that it's from all of us at the deli?" 

Kagome took the cake carefully in her hands, nodding. "Yeah, I will."

"Here, I'll get you a bag so that it might be easier to carry." The woman said returning back to the stand. "Thank you very much."

Inuyasha ran into the hospital. It had been easy to find since he had just been there last night. He wore the hat he had snatched from the hook over his ears, concealing his demon side. He went to the desk.

"I'm from Higarashi shrine. I got a call." He said out of breath. He had ran all the way here, afraid of what might have happened to either Kagome or Nyuu.

"Come with me." The secretary said, rising.

Inuyasha obediently followed, his mind racing. What could have happened? Is someone hurt? Is it serious?

The secretary curiously eyed Inuyasha as she walked before asking, "Haven't I seen you before? Were you recently a patient?"

Inuyasha glanced the other way. "I don't think so. You must be mistaken." He lied.

The secretary shrugged, dropping the subject.

Mayu sat quietly within a white hospital room, her head bandaged. The door swung open, Inuyasha following the secretary inside.

"Mayu?" He asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry." She said getting up. "I-I didn't know who else to call."

"Would you like us to send the bill to Higarashi shrine? The secretary asked. Inuyasha nodded his eyes on Mayu.

Mayu shifted her weight uncomfortably. Was he angry with her? Angry that she had called? What would he do? She had hoped that maybe Kagome would have come, but she would have to accept this.

"She has received a blow to the head and is bruised in various places. She claims she doesn't remember anything that happened and she has suffered a mild concussion." The secretary explained. "She should be fine in a matter of time. All's we recommend is that she rests."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you."

It was dark by the time Inuyasha and Mayu headed back for the shrine. The stars had emerged from the night sky, shining brightly. The two walked beside each other in silence, Mayu's eyes upon the sidewalk. Inuyasha shifted through his thoughts quietly before he finally spoke.

"Mayu, why'd you call the shrine?" He asked. "Were you afraid of getting into trouble."

"I told you." She replied quietly her eyes still on the ground. "You were the only one I knew to call."

What does she mean? Doesn't she have a home? He thought his gaze facing ahead of them.

"I promise to make it up to you." She added. "Really, I do."

He folded his arms arrogantly. "Forget about it." He said cocking his head upward. "It's nothing to worry about."

Mayu looked up. He's not mad? She studied him for a moment. She could tell that he must of held a unique personality considering his clothes and everything. Her eyes caught his sword. What is he? Some kind of Samurai?

He caught her gaze. His fist clenching. "What are you starring at?"

"Nothing." She said shifting her gaze ahead of her.

"C'mon." He said. "We'll go back to the shrine and find something to eat."

Mayu's stomach ached for food. She hadn't eaten all day. What with all the excitement and everything. Her thoughts suddenly went to the attack. She remembered running up and yelling for Nyuu and that girl to stop fighting. But then she had somehow been thrown. It wasn't until later that she had awoke in the hospital. A soldier had brought her to the hospital after finding her during one of his training sessions with his team. She hadn't got to thank him but the nurse had informed her of his kindness.

Mayu slid her hand onto her shoulder. A small bandage covered the area that they had extracted some of her blood. They had said it was for some kind of test, to make sure that she was alright. Funny, that they hadn't mentioned it to Inuyasha. Mayu had been asleep at the time that they had done it, but the nurse assured her that everything went well.

Inuyasha noticed her holding her arm. "Are you alright?" He asked, dropping his arrogant act.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mayu said withdrawing her hand. "Listen, I better go. I've been enough trouble for you." "Keh. Are you kidding." He asked. "Your less trouble than anyone else I gotta put up with around here. Just come and eat. I know your hungry, I heard your stomach." He said smiling.

Mayu looked at him questioningly. Why's he being so nice? He doesn't even know me.

His gaze returned to stare ahead of himself in silence, his smile fading. What was he going to tell Kagome? Something about this girl told him that she had no place to go. He decided not to pry her anymore. If she wanted to tell him, she would.

The moon shone brightly within the night sky. Inuyasha sighed. It was only half full. In one week, the moonless night would come, leaving him without his demonic powers. Though, he was considering on becoming a full human it still didn't feel right. He hated to be vulnerable.

Mayu glanced over at him. He looked worried. Was something wrong?

"You OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said breaking his thoughts. Then curiously, "How bout' you? You alright?"

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'm OK." She answered with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile back.

It had become dark by the time Kagome reached the shrine. She carried a large bag from her arm as she walked up toward the house from the drive. Her eyes were on the ground as she walked, her thoughts keeping her occupied.

Suddenly, she heard someone. Her gaze jerking up, she saw Nyuu. She stood quietly next to the house, tears in her eyes.

"Nyuu!" She cried, running at Kagome.

"Nyuu. what are-?" She tried to ask but was cut off as the girl ran into her arms.

Nyuu trembled as she clung to Kagome, she seemed terrified.

"Nyuu!" She cried, her tears soaking Kagome's shirt.

Kagome leaned down, setting the bag upon the ground.

"Oh, Nyuu." She soothed as she embraced her. Nyuu continued to tremble as she sobbed. Kagome knew something had happened, something really scared her. But what?

Actually, Nyuu couldn't remember anything. Which was probably what had scared her. The last thing she remembered was suddenly finding herself all alone outside of the shrine. Scared and confused, all she could do was stay by the house.

Kagome held onto Nyuu, comforting her. Nyuu's sobs began to die away. Kagome slid her fingers through Nyuu's long hair, thinking. Nyuu, what happened to you? I wish, you could tell me.

Nyuu lifted her head, looking up at Kagome. Her eyes were swollen from her tears and she was still shivering. Kagome smiled down at her, warmly. How could have I been so jealous of her? She's so helpless it's heartbreaking.

"C'mon. We'll go inside and get some dinner ready." She said taking Nyuu's hand.

"Looks like Kagome's back." Inuyasha said walking up the walk toward the house, Mayu beside him. The house lights were lit and Inuyasha could hear the sound of scraping metal from inside. An image of Kagome sharpening a knife played within his mind. Wouldn't surprise me. That girl can hold a grudge.

Mayu was quiet. She had spoke little since leaving the hospital. It wasn't until after Inuyasha had smiled at her that she had realized that Wanta was missing. She knew she couldn't go after him now, it was dark and finding him would be difficult. She'd have to wait until morning. Her heart sank, she only hoped that he would be alright.

Suddenly, she heard it. A small yipping, no a bark. It was Wanta. She jerked her gaze up.

"Well, would you look at that." Inuyasha said as he watched the small yellow dog run toward Mayu from the shrine. Mayu fell on her knees, allowing the dog to leap into her arms.

"Wanta!" She cried, hugging his small body.

"He must have thought you came back here." Inuyasha said, watching them. Mayu looked up at Inuyasha, nodding in agreement.

Wanta turned to face Inuyasha, yipping loudly. Inuyasha froze at the pups alarm. Mayu glanced down at the small dog as he continued his insistent yip.

"What's gotten into you, Wanta?" She asked. It wasn't like him to bark at someone like that.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said nervously. "I'm sure he probably just caught a scent he didn't like."

Still Mayu was puzzled at Wanta's actions. He acted as if he was protecting her from an intruding dog or something. She sighed. At least he was back. To her, that's all that mattered.

"You can bring him with you. Let's go eat." Inuyasha said. 


	18. Chapter 18 Wandering Souls

"Aren't you hungry Mayu?" Kagome asked watching Mayu worriedly. They were all seated at the kitchen table. Nyuu sat next to Mayu, eating contentedly. Both Inuyasha and Kagome sat across from the two, Inuyasha shoveling his face hungrily.

"No." Mayu lied, ignoring her protesting stomach. "I think I better go."

Inuyasha looked up from his half empty plate. "Forget it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him for his rudeness.  
"Look at her Kagome!" Inuyasha argued forgetting about his meal. "She's half starved!" He shifted his gaze at Mayu. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I-I just don't want to be any trouble." Mayu answered looking down at her plate.

"Well, your not. So eat up." Inuyasha said, before returning to his food.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. No matter how hard he tries, he'll never hide how soft he really is. She thought. She looked back at Mayu who still was starring at her plate wordlessly.

"Go on and eat." Kagome said getting up from the table.

"Huh?" Mayu looked up at Kagome.

"Nyuu?" Nyuu also glanced up.

"I'll go run a hot bath for you." Kagome said walking toward the kitchen door. "I think you'll like that. Our tub's huge. It's like a Jacuzzi." She said before leaving.

Great. Mayu thought. Now their even waiting on me.

Mayu slid into the warm bath water, her muscles quickly relaxing within the soothing aqua. Kagome was right. Her bathtub is large. Mayu thought glancing about her. The bathroom was large, almost as large as Mayu's old bedroom. There was a small window toward the backside but it was high enough to avoid unwanted eyes. The tub was about as large as any Jacuzzi Mayu had ever seen. They must be really wealthy.

Steam drifted about the room, as Mayu let herself slide deeper into the water. The dinner had been delicious. It had been the first time that Mayu had cooked food in a long time. Mayu sighed. If only things hadn't gone so wrong. If only she could live like this.

Suddenly the door flew open. Instinctively, Mayu sank into the water, her head peering above the water. Nyuu stood, completely unclothed smiling.

"Uh?" Mayu managed as she slid back. What is she doing? Mayu's thoughts raced. She had remembered seeing Nyuu, seeing her at the cemetery. And she remembered being thrown and she remembered Nyuu fighting with someone. But she couldn't help but wonder if it had all been a dream. Nyuu didn't seem dangerous. Mayu then remembered the wound to her head. I probably just hit my head and had some weird dream.

"Nyuu!" Nyuu said, quickly sliding into the water with Mayu. "Nyuu." She sighed, as the warm water flowed over her body.

Kagome ran to the door. She froze as she saw Nyuu in the bath with Mayu.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said entering, keeping her eyes only on Nyuu. "She just suddenly took off. I didn't know what she was doing."

Mayu smiled. "No. It's fine."

Kagome glanced toward Mayu. "Are you sure?"

Mayu giggled. "Yeah. I can see why she'd want to. This bath is really nice."

"Alright." Kagome said going back to the door. "Just call if you need anything." She said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Mayu glanced at Nyuu. She laid with her eyes closed against the side of the tub, completely content. Suddenly, her eyes opened, starring at Mayu. Mayu froze.

"Nyuu?" Nyuu said softly.

"You don't say much do you." Mayu said watching her.

"Nyuu."

Mayu giggled. "Your funny though."

Nyuu looked up at Mayu, her eyes shining. Smiling she slid over toward a Mayu. A sense of alarm shot through Mayu.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Mayu asked as Nyuu's fingers wrapped about her arm.

Suddenly, a tickling sensation erupted under Mayu's arms as Nyuu laughed. Mayu squirmed free for a moment as she laughed.

"Quit, that tickles!" Mayu laughed as Nyuu came after her again.

"So?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome entered, shutting the door behind her. "What's going on?"

He was still seated at the table, his plate gone. Kagome walked over and seated herself across from him.

"Nyuu decide to take a bath too, I guess" Kagome said sighing.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "That girl's always getting into trouble."

"Yeah. Well, Mayu didn't seem to mind." Kagome said leaning back in her chair.

"Really?" Inuyasha said, thinking. "You know, there's something about her."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome said absently. "I ran into someone earlier today. She told me that tomorrow's Mayu's birthday. She made a cake for her and everything. She also mentioned something about Mayu being poor and maybe even alone."

"You mean an orphan?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "I don't think she's lost."

"Maybe she ran away." Inuyasha answered.

"Ran away?" Kagome asked.

"She said that the reason she called the shrine was cuz' she couldn't call anyone else." Inuyasha pointed out. "Something's up, Kagome. Either this girl's ran off or she's abandoned."

"Either way, she doesn't have any parents for support." Kagome thought aloud.

"So, what do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, it's not like we can just let her go and forget it right?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome starred at him. He's really worried about her, isn't he. Big softy.

Inuyasha traced the brim of the cap he still wore. As long as Mayu was around, he wouldn't be able to expose his ears. Unless...

"What if we adopted her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we can't very well do anything if we don't know what's actually going on." Kagome said.

"Why not?" Inuyasha argued.

"What do you mean why not!" Kagome snapped. "It's really none of our business!"

"We need to help her." Inuyasha said, his eyes shining with his determination. He gritted his teeth. Something's wrong. There's something about Mayu that she's not telling us. But what?

Suddenly, the kitchen door flew open. Instinctively, Inuyasha leapt up, yanking Tetsegia from it's sheath. It quickly transformed, ready for action.

Nyuu stood, wet and naked, a large smile across her face.

"Nyuu!" She cried happily.

"Uh..." Inuyasha lowered his sword, his eyes widening as his face flushed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Powerfully, Inuyasha was thrown to the floor.

He began to lift his head. "Kagome, why in the hell-?" He started.

"Don't look! You pervert!" She yelled going to Nyuu. "C'mon. We'll get you dried and dressed."

"Nyuu."

Inuyasha waited until he heard the footsteps fade before he sat up. He rubbed his sore chin. "Damn it all." He groaned.

Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of the tree outside Kagome's window. It was completely dark and everyone had gone to bed. Nyuu was bedded in a spare room down the hall along with Mayu. The two seemed to get along just fine despite Nyuu's needs. Mayu was very patient with Nyuu and even seemed to enjoy her.

Kagome laid in her bed, her breathing even with sleep. Inuyasha watched her for a moment. The Shikon Jewel shone within the moon's light. Inuyasha sighed. He still hadn't told Kagome how he felt. How he loved her. Too much had occurred that evening, or so he told himself.

His gaze shifted down below, to the base of the tree. Down there, Wanta was tied to his leash. His small body rose and fell with his breathing as he too slept. Wanta had been barking all night at Inuyasha but had eventually stopped about half an hour ago. It was no wonder he would bark so much at Inuyasha, he was half a dog demon after all.

Inuyasha's ear flicked at his dilemma. He still hadn't decided what to do with the jewel yet. Why? Why was it so hard to decide? Wouldn't it be easy for him to become a full human, to live with Kagome? He didn't need to be a full demon now, he knew that. But then, why not human? Inuyasha raised his hand, studying his claws. Could he live so defenseless? To be without his claws, fangs, or even the Tetsegia. He knew full well that if he became full human he would no longer be able to wield his precious sword.

Kagome groaned as she rolled onto her side, her breathing still even. "Inuyasha."

He smiled. She's talking. Talking in her sleep. She grew quite as she sank deeper into her dreams. I wonder, if she dreams about me. Like I do her. Inuyasha thought.

His eyes rested upon the stars as he leaned back against the tree. Maybe, eventually I'll figure out what to do. But, not tonight. He continued to stare at the night's sky. Until finally, his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.

Mayu laid in bed wide awake, the half moon's light filtering through the room's window beside her bed. The room shone a midnight blue with it's rays. Nyuu laid asleep on a bed across the room.

Mayu gazed at the moon from inside. These people had been so kind, so generous. But, she couldn't stay. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong anywhere.

Quietly, Mayu slid from the covers. Careful not to wake Nyuu, Mayu slipped away into the darkness of the hall. 


	19. Chapter 19 Broken Dreams

Warm sunshine heated Kagome's face as her eyes slowly fluttered open. It was later in the morning, probably 8 a.m. Inuyasha still laid lazily asleep upon the tree's limb. Kagome could hear birds singing as she quietly slid from her bed. 

She went to the window, gazing out. Cherry Blossoms drifted from their limbs, floating to the ground with grace. The tree's leaves still shimmering with a light dew.

Kagome smiled as she studied the glorious image, Inuyasha fast asleep and unknowing of her presence. He laid against the tree's trunk, his arms folded as he slept. His ear tweaked slightly as he snored. Only he could sleep through such a good morning. She thought. Kagome leaned on the window's sill, resting her chin in her palm. At least he's resting. It'll do his wounds some good.

Inuyasha's snoring died away as his consciousness began to surface. Lazily, he stretched, yawning. His amber eyes lifted open, watching Kagome.

"What's up?" He asked, his voice still holding his sleepiness.

"Just looking at the morning." Kagome said. "It's really lovely."

"Yeah?" He lifted himself off the trunk of the tree.

Kagome smiled, turning back into her room. "Of course, it's not as pretty as your era." She said as she ventured to search for some fresh clothes.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He watched quietly as the pink Cherry Blossoms danced within the warm summer's breeze. The air was thick with their sweet scent.

Suddenly, something caught Inuyasha's attention. Wanta was gone. He glanced down. His leash is gone too.

"Kagome." Inuyasha leapt through the window, landing softly in Kagome's room.

"Yeah?" She asked, still rummaging through drawers.

"Wanta's not outside." Inuyasha said stopping beside her.

"You mean Mayu's dog?" Kagome asked straightening. "Mayu!"

Quickly, Kagome dropped the change of clothes, going to the door. Inuyasha followed, close behind. Kagome paused, Inuyasha bumping into her.

"What are y-?"

"Your hat." Kagome interrupted, yanking the cap from the hook by the wall. "Mayu still doesn't know."

Inuyasha snatched it from her, his eyes narrowed.

"You know I'm getting really sick of hiding myself all the time."

"Well, if you didn't look so weird maybe we wouldn't have to." Kagome answered, teasing.

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled as she went out into the hall.

Nyuu's eyes flew open curiously as Inuyasha and Kagome ran in. She still wore the hat that Kagome had given her yesterday to hide her horns. She wore a large loosed T-Shirt and a pair of old shorts that had belong to Kagome.

"Nyuu?"

"She's gone." Kagome said, worried.

"Huh." Inuyasha lifted a small piece of paper from the bed. "What's this?"

"Its-its a note." Kagome answered taking it from him.

"Nyuu." Nyuu said slipping from her bed and going to the two.

"A note?" Inuyasha watched as Kagome unfolded the paper. "What's it say?"

Kagome read the note aloud, both Inuyasha and Nyuu listening with concern.

Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, and Nyuu

I am sorry for the trouble that I must have caused all of you. I am also sorry for calling you from the hospital. I enjoyed the company and excellent hospitality that you all have given me. I will promise to make it up to all of you. Somehow. Thank you.

Your friends,

Mayu and Wanta

"What do we do?" Inuyasha demanded. "We can't just leave her out there!"

"I-I don't know." Kagome said, worried.

"Nyuu." Nyuu said quietly.

"Maybe, we should go after her." Kagome suggested. "But, I don't want to intrude on her."

"Intrude on her?" Inuyasha asked. "What's there to intrude on? We already know she's homeless."

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome answered.

"We have to go after her." Inuyasha announced, determined.

"Nyuu!" Nyuu answered, also determined.

Kagome studied their encouraging attitudes. If Mayu did need their help, then they would help her. Kagome smiled.

"Right!" She said. "Let's do it!"

Mr. Kimuru stood gazing out his large window, his back to Kurama. Kurama stood in silence, his eyes upon the floor below him.

"This puts me in an awkward position, Dr. Kurama." Mr. Kimuru spoke still gazing out the window. "Do you realize, that if you hadn't been so haste as to leave with Subject 9 that we may, very well, have captured Subject 13?"

"I do." He replied, his eyes still on the ground.

"Then, why?" Kimuru demanded. "Why abandon the very chance that we have been waiting for? The very mission we have so desperately tried to accomplish, just to bring Subject 9 back here."  
"She was dieing!" Kurama answered as his gaze jerked up, his eyes narrow.

"Dieing." Kimuru echoed, thoughtfully. "Death hasn't been kind to you, has it Dr. Kurama." Kimuru said, his expression unreadable.

Dr. Kurama's fist tightened, his teeth clenching. "I had to save her." He surrendered, relinquishing his resentment.

"Your efforts are in vain." Kimuru said, turning to face Kurama. "She is a Subject of this facility and as such she belongs naturally, to me."

Kurama glared at Kimuru from behind his glasses, his nails digging into his palms. "You wouldn't." He growled.

"She is of no longer any use to me." Kimuru confirmed. "Without her own legs or arms she is utterly useless."

"What about the prosthesis-"

"She would never be the same." He continued ignoring Kurama's injection. "She would always lack her original abilities. Therefore, she must be put down." Kurama was silent, defeated.

"Now go." Kimuru commanded turning back to the window. "I'll see that it is done right away, so as not to prolong her suffering." He finished before dismissing Dr. Kurama.

Bandit sat, seemingly patient on an operating bed as the doctor and nurse returned to his room. He had been transported back into town early that morning for the next operation. The procedure on his arm went extremely well, the facility's technology proving greatly advanced.

Not only was Bandit's arm reinforced with metal plates but the surgeons had also temporarily numbed the nerve endings so that pain wouldn't be a factor for a while. Bandit, ignoring the present doctor and nurse, curled his palm into a fist, marveling at the ease in how he controlled this technology.

The doctor cleared his throat. "The operation should go quickly." He turned to the nurse taking some pills from her hands. "If you would just take these, we can soon begin."

"What are they?" Bandit asked suspiciously.

"Pain killers." The doctor replied as Bandit took them from his hands. "They won't kick in for the next fifteen minutes or so. That's why we recommend you take them now, while we prepare."

Bandit laughed awkwardly. "All for the best." He said before becoming serious. "You wouldn't want to hurt me now would you? For your sake."

The doctor paused, caught off guard by Bandit's threat. Suddenly, Bandit leapt up knocking the doctor to the floor with his newly acquired arm. The nurse ran to his aid, kneeling down beside him.

Bandit studied his arm, smiling. "I think I like my new toy. Yes. It's very powerful." He glared down at the doctor and nurse.

"Don't you come after me. Got it!" He threatened. "I've killed dozens of people over my years of service. Don't think I'll hesitate with you."

Then without hesitation, he turned. Thrusting open the room's window, he leapt outside. Taking off down into an alley.

Bandit ran hard, trying to distance himself from the hospital. He knew is he was caught, he could very well face a penalty and could even lose his job. But I can't just let that bitch get away for what she did. He glanced down at his arm. No. He'd make her pay. Nice and slow.

Dr. Kurama stood beside Nana's trolley. Her limbs were tightly bandaged so as to slow and stop her blood loss. Nana's eyes were barely open, only slits from her exhaustion and pain. They were left alone, in a large empty metal room. Nana's clothes and bandages were soaked with her blood, some staining the trolley as well.

"Pa..pa." Nana choked weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Nana." He replied, hot tears surfacing. "You did good. You were a good girl." He gently patted her head, remembering what she had said earlier.

"Oh, Papa!" She said excitedly. "I've never worn these clothes before!"

"I'm glad you like them." Dr. Kurama replied absently. "Nana, are you ready?"

She stopped her dancing and looked up at him. "Yes, Papa! I am." She said. "But, you have to remember to pat me on the head when I do a good job." She added.

"Yes, Nana. I will." He said.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he smiled down at Nana. She truly was a good girl. She had did everything within her power to make him proud. Even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

"Papa." Nana managed looking up at him. "Don't be sad." She paused trying to regain some strength. "Papa."

"Yes, Nana." Kurama asked more tears coming.

"Your ribbon Papa." She turned her head. "Your ribbon."

"Nana you-"

"Take it Papa." Nana said. "I want you to have it back."

"Nana." Kurama watched her warmly.

"It was so pretty Papa." Nana said softly. "I tried to take care of it."

"You did a good job, Nana." Kurama said, stroking her hair.

Suddenly, Nana flinched. Her strength was quickly draining. "Papa!" She cried, her pain bringing her tears. "I'm so afraid."

"I know, Nana." He said, holding her head. "I'm here, Nana. I'm here."

Nana opened her eyes, taking him in for the last time. "Goodbye, Papa." She said before her head fell limp with his hands, her eyes slowly closing.

"I'm here, Nana." Kurama whispered within the empty room. "I'm here."


	20. Chapter 20 Mayu's Memories

* * *

Alright, I'm going to need a little help here from some of you Elfen Lied fans out there. Someone mentioned to me that I should answer some of the questions that were left behind in the show. Of course, I'm answering the questions I had but I also realize that a lot of you have different questions than I do. 

So here's your chance. If you want an answer (Warning: My answer may not be the one you like but we'll see.) to one of your questions then send me a review with the question or send me a message. You can also email me at too. I'm open for any suggestions too. Thanks!

* * *

The sun beat hot on Mayu as she followed the flow of traffic on the sidewalk. The streets were crowded with activity as people bustled about wildly. Wanta starred wide eyed from within Mayu's arms as she walked, curiously studying the mayhem. 

I couldn't stay. She thought, her eyes gazing ahead. It's just not right.

Haunting memories suddenly struck her. Memories she had fought to overcome and forget but couldn't. She shuddered.

They seem so happy together. That's why I can't stay. If I did they'd...they'd be unhappy. I can't do that.

Mayu broke off from the mass of hustling bodies. Quickly, she crossed the street and headed onto a nearly vacant walk. She kept Wanta in her arms as she followed the path. Meanwhile, her mind still churned with the memories.

Why? She almost said aloud. Why did it have to happen? Why do things have to go so wrong?

It was easy to recall. How could she forget? It was probably the same kind of hot sunny day when her and her mother had arrived in the city. Mayu instantly loved their new home and she excitedly explored her new room. It was empty and only a ray of sunlight filled the room from the window.

"Do you like it?" Her mother asked, smiling from the doorway.

"Of course!" Mayu said spinning around in the room. "It's great!"

Mayu's mother sighed. "It will be hard for awhile. But we should manage." She said before leaving.

Mayu's father had just passed away not a month ago. It had been hard getting over the shock and grief of the loss. But now here she was, standing in her new room. Mayu's mother had thought it better to move, maybe to ease some grief. Here Mayu would attend a new school and have a chance to earn new friends.

Of course Mayu didn't mind. She had hated the thought of continuing to live at her old home. Hated the constant reminder of what was lost. She missed her dad but she knew that he was in a better place. That was how it should be. After all, she didn't have very many friends. In fact, she had hoped to make new ones anyway.

Weeks passed and one day Mayu's mother introduced Mayu to someone. Someone Mayu could never forget. Even if a thousand years had passed.

The man stood in the front door way, his face covered in a shadow.

"Mayu." Mayu's mother began. "I want you to meet Will."

Mayu felt uneasy. Something about this man didn't feel right. Her mother had mentioned her new boyfriend before but had never probably introduced him to her before now.

"Hello." Mayu said softly stretching out her hand.

The man just stood back, a sly smile creeping across his face. "Hello." He answered.

Mayu shuddered as turned onto a separate path heading toward the beach. She could see the ocean's waves rolling in. The beach was hardly occupied since it was a Sunday.

She didn't know why she was suddenly recalling those awful events. Maybe it was because of Kagome and Inuyasha's hospitality. Or perhaps it was because it was her birthday. Either way, Mayu was left helpless to allow the memories resume.

Even before The Night, Mayu had sensed that Will was dangerous. Something within her had screamed caution. But her mother seemed so content with Will that she couldn't bare voicing her convictions. Her mother had began taking up drinking, something totally unusual for her. Before, Mayu's mother would have rather stepped in front of a bus rather than touch a drop of alcohol. But now that Mayu's father was gone, it seemed anything was alright if it lessened the grief. Even if it meant pain.

It wasn't long before Mayu noticed Will taking more control over the house. He was around all the time and hardly let Mayu out of his sight. At first, Mayu just tried to ignore him but it had become so constant that it was impossible to simply shrug off. Mayu's mother began to drink more and more until eventually she began to leave Mayu and Will alone.

Mayu noticed her mother's absences instantly and began to worry. Her mother simply would explain that she would need to finish some errand or go get groceries. But no matter how long she was gone she never returned with what she had supposedly left for.

On The Night, Mayu had once again been left alone with Will. As usual she acted as if he wasn't even there and instead had gone up to her room to do school work. She was busy doing a math equation when Will knocked on her door. Mayu turned.

"Come downstairs, now." He ordered before leaving.

Mayu froze. She knew something was up. Hesitantly, she obeyed.

Down stairs, the most of the lights were out. It was dark and uncomfortable silence gripped the atmosphere. Mayu moved uneasily as she went to her mother's bedroom door. Will was inside.

He sat on the bed, shirtless. His eyes on Mayu. Mayu's blood chilled. He smiled, almost wickedly. Fear began to grip Mayu as her fists clenched. Without his shirt she could see his muscles. They were taut and seemed to bulge with power. Suddenly, Will seemed quite large, larger than normal. As if she had suddenly shrank into a mouse for the cat to chase.

It wasn't like Mayu didn't try to escape, didn't try to fight back. But she was hopelessly weak to defend herself against him. He was more than twice her size and especially stronger. It didn't help that he would hit her mercilessly if she even seemed to defy him. He was sick. And Mayu, unfortunately, was his addiction.

For well over a week Mayu was abused, molested each night. And each night she would fight back, only to be struck over and over until she became so numb with pain she no longer cared. She was helpless and had no way of defending herself.

Still, even after that, she didn't complain to her mother. Never discussed with her mother Will's awful behavior. She knew that her mother must know, know what was happening. That was why she was always gone. So she could escape. Mayu also knew that Will must have done the same to her mother and that was why she was constantly absent.

It wasn't until later on that Mayu had tried to talk to her mother. Will would be home soon and Mayu's mother was preparing to leave once again.

"Mom," Mayu began quietly. "Are you happy?"

"Of course dear." Her mother answered, her whole countenance exhausted.

"I was just thinking," Mayu hesitated. "Maybe we don't need Will. Maybe, we-"

Suddenly, Mayu was knocked to the floor, her mother slapping her hard across the face. Mayu rose on her knees, her left hand over the burning bruise.

"If there's anyone we don't need it's you!" Her mother screamed. "While your here he...he..." Suddenly she stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Mayu knelt on the ground, her mind racing. Is it me. She ducked her head, tears streaming from her eyes. Is it really me? I'm I the one that has caused my mother to be so unhappy? Who caused Will to be...

She slowly stood up. Before, she had never even thought to leave her mother. Not with Will around. But now...

"I was just thinking," Mayu hesitated. "Maybe we don't need Will. Maybe, we-"

Suddenly, Mayu was knocked to the floor, her mother slapping her hard across the face. Mayu rose on her knees, her left hand over the burning bruise.

"If there's anyone we don't need it's you!" Her mother screamed. "While your here he...he..." Suddenly she stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

The scene rushed through Mayu again. Her left cheek was numb with pain. But what stung even worse were her tears that streamed from her eyes.

That night, Will summoned Mayu into her mother's room, just like every other night.

He laid stretched upon the bed without a shirt, his pants loose. Mayu stood beside the bed, her head down.

"Take your clothes off." He ordered, his eyes focused on her.

Mayu didn't move.

"What's wrong?" He almost sneered. "Take them off!"

Mayu's head jerked up, tears streamed from her eyes.

"Enough!" She yelled back. "I'm not doing this anymore!" Before he could react Mayu ran out of the room. Without hesitating she ran to the front door, running outside.

Rain pelted Mayu as she ran, but she wouldn't look back. Anything was better than the abuse that she had endured. Anything was better than Will. Anything. Now that Mayu's mother had made it clear, there was no reason to stay. No reason to stay alive.

Mayu stood on the beach's sands starring out to the sea. The waves crashed rhythmically against the shore. Mayu smiled through her tears that had risen from the painful recap. Wanta yipped playfully, sensing her sadness. She looked at him lovingly.

"You remember, don't you." She said, watching him. She looked out at the ocean again. "This is where we first met"  
Mayu had ran all night, trying to distance herself as far from the house as possible. By late morning she had finally reached her destination. She stood upon the beach, the ocean glimmering before her within the Sun's rays. Mayu had always loved to see pictures of the sea and had always wanted to come and see it. And now here she was, standing before the savagely beautiful waters. Ironic, wasn't it.

Mayu kicked off her shoes. She wanted to feel the ocean. Feel it wash over her feet and then her head. Feel it's waters engulf her body. This is how she wanted it. It would be peaceful, and maybe it wouldn't hurt. Even if it did it would be worth it.

She waded into the shallows, the cool water feeling good on her tired body. She went out to about her hips when she could hear it. It was a high pitch a yip, maybe a bark. She turned.

A small yellow dog stood beside her shoes, barking. His big round eyes were fixed on Mayu as he barked, his miniature tail wagging. Mayu watched the dog quietly.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked aloud.

Sand clung to her wet feet as she went back to shore. The dog sat down innocently, looking up at her as she approached. Mayu kneeled on the sand, watching the dog. His tail wagged instantly.

He gave a yip before trotting over to her, pouncing in her lap. Mayu couldn't help but laugh and smile at the pup's playfulness. She teased him with her fingers, gently caressing his soft fur. Then she grew sullen.

"What wrong?" She asked. "Where you abandoned too?" He barked as if in reply.

She glanced back out toward the ocean. She yearned to do it now, to end her life but...

She looked at the puppy. A part of her wanted to be with him. To protect him. What would happen if she didn't? Would he be all alone? She glanced once more at the sea.

She smiled. "Well, not anymore. Your not abandoned." She said stroking his chin. "I'll name you...Wanta." He yipped, licking her hand. She laughed at her new friend.

"It was because of you that I'm still alive." She said watching the waves. They stood there for awhile taking in the scene. The sun had began to sink to the horizon, the skies turning gold. Shards of the Sunset's rays flickered across the ocean's waters, making the sea alive with colors.

Mayu sighed. Turning she retraced her steps back to the path.

"Gus!" A woman's outburst startled Mayu.

Looking up she saw a woman standing a few feet away, utter surprise freezing her.

"Gus it that you?" She jogged toward Mayu, her arms outstretched.

Before Mayu could react the woman had Wanta in her arms, embracing the pup.

"Oh Gus! It is you!" She cried holding the puppy as he lapped her chin.

"Um..." Mayu stopped.

The woman glanced up. "Oh. Thank you so much for taking care of Gus for me." She said. "I've really missed him."

"Uh, sure." The horror of what had occurred suddenly sank in. "So, he's yours?"

"Yeah, I thought he ran off and I'd never see him again." The woman answered. "But now he's back."

"Do you think that maybe I can come visit him sometimes?" Mayu asked.

The woman hesitated noticing Mayu's clothes. "I don't know."

Mayu's heart sank. "Alright, never mind." She turned to leave.

"Thanks again!" The woman called, before turning away with Wanta still in her arms.

Mayu trudged across the sand, her head ducked as tears brimmed her eyes. At least you have a home now. She thought. Stay happy for me, Wanta.


	21. Chapter 21 Sheltered

A heavy rain pelted against the roof of the shack as Mayu sat huddled within a corner. She had returned to the old structure within the cargo yards after leaving the beach. She had no where else to go. It was cold, her breath making faint wisps of white within the chilled air. 

She shivered against herself, her arms wrapped about her knees, her head buried in her arms. She couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face and dripping from her chin. She was in pain, indescribable pain. She had no family, no home, and no friends. There was nothing in her life. No reason to live.

She might have gone back to the beach, back into the waters but she couldn't. Something had stopped her, stopped her from doing it. Even if Wanta was gone, it still felt like there was something else. Mayu choked a sob, warm tears still streaming down her face.

She sniffled, wiping away the salty trails that wound from her swollen eyes. She fought to remember the good memories, to think of Wanta. She couldn't think of her father, her mother, or Will. It would've have broken her, it was breaking her. She had to think of her best friend, her only friend.

She smiled, though tears still seeped from her reddened eyes.

"If Wanta was here," She sniffed. "I'd brag about how it was my birthday." She slumped forward, sobs rolling over her. It was too hard, too hard to think of him. But she had too, if she didn't she might...

I can't do this! She yelled at herself, the sobs still rippling through her. I can't go through like this! There has to be something! I can't go back home! I can't face the pain, the abuse! Do I really deserve this? Why? Why me?

I know how I can escape it, but...I don't want to die. I don't want to do it, not now. But why not now? What is keeping me from doing it? What?

Suddenly, footsteps caught Mayu's attention. A bright light washed over her. She raised her hand, shielding her eyes.

A guard stood, a flash light aimed at Mayu.

"What are you doing in here!" He demanded roughly. "Your not supposed to be in here."

Instinctively, Mayu leapt to her feet.

"Sorry!" She cried, running out.

"Hey!" He yelled after her as she darted out into the rain.

The rain had picked up, it's freezing drops stinging against Mayu's face as she ran. Water splashed against her legs as she ran through puddles. She could hear the sloshing of similar foot beats as the guard came after her.

Mayu ran faster, more urgent. If he catches me, he'll make me go home!!!

Tears of desperation rushed from her eyes as she ran. She summoned all her energy, everything she could to get away. If only she could run so fast that she could break through time itself. If she could only break into a dimension where there was no pain, no hurt, nothing. But she quickly began to weaken, her legs beginning to give in to the overwhelming fight for strength.

Mayu could feel her legs burning from her run, her chest erupting in pain. Still, she ran, fighting to get away. But, she could still hear the footsteps and they were gaining. She could feel her speed fading. She wouldn't stop.

"No!" She gasped through the rain. "I won't go back!" An image of Will on the bed, shirtless darted by her eyes.

Large black circles darted in front of her, blurring her vision. She was losing consciousness, losing air. She needed to breathe. Needed to stop. She wouldn't, even if it killed her.

"No! I can't!" She yelled, more desperate. Another flashback played, her mother once again striking her across the face.

Suddenly, she tripped, landing hard on her knees. Mayu's legs burned from her exertion and from cuts on her knees. Warm blood oozed from the gashes, the wounds throbbing. Mayu laid soaked, sobs raking her body.

"I can't go back!" She yelled, blackness slowly rolling in her sight. Her head throbbed. "I won't!" Her hands were clenched, nails digging into the skin.

Streams of water poured off her hair, her clothes dripping in the rain. Suddenly, a ray of light soaked her in it's glow. She shut her eyes, ducking her head. She could feel the blackness seeping in, taking over her senses. She was going to black out.

Then she heard it, his voice.

"Now, what the hell are you doing playing in a puddle?" Inuyasha demanded.

Mayu looked up. He stood before her, his arms crossed tightly against his chest. He was looking down at her, disapprovingly. His long silver hair was soaked clear through with rain, along with his Kimono. The hat that wore was also drenched.

"Inuyasha!" Mayu staggered to her feet. Clenching his waist, she dove into him. Her sobs overcame her once more. She couldn't help but bury her face into his shirt and cry.

She expected him to pry her off, yank her away. But suddenly, she felt warm. The darkness took advantage of her laxness, prying deeper into her consciousness. Mayu swallowed hard, she couldn't feel the rain anymore. She looked up from the red Kimono.

Inuyasha had his arms about her, shielding her from the rain and cold. His embrace was warm and assuring. Mayu leaned her head against him. He smelled sweetly of crushed pine needles. Her head quickly began to swim. She felt herself begin to fall, then someone grabbed her.

She could feel herself being lifted, she fought to see who it was that had her. Her vision cleared briefly. She was cradled against Inuyasha, now within his arms. He had pulled her into his arms and was now talking to someone but Mayu couldn't make out who. She could feel Inuyasha's voice vibrate through his chest as he spoke, his voice a bit rough but comforting.

It was a moment before Mayu could see that Kagome and Nyuu were standing beside them, shielded by the large umbrella that Mayu had found. Her vision blurred over once again, but she could hear their voices along with the approaching footsteps.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Kagome asked worried.

"Nyuu?"

"She's fine." Inuyasha replied. "Just tired I think. But she was yelling something before I found her."

Mayu relished the comfort. It felt so good in Inuyasha's arms, shielded from the freezing rain. This is where she wanted to be. Was this what had stopped her? But why? She hardly knew them. Besides, they probably wouldn't want her around. Not her.

Suddenly, the footsteps slowed, the panting of a man growing louder.

"Hey!" The man managed to yell between pants. "That girl snuck into our cargo holds! She-"

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha interrupted. Mayu tensed. "We kinda had a family argument. Someone always winds up running away."

"Well, just see that it doesn't happen again." The man growled, still breathing heavy. "That's no where for kids to be."

"We'll take care of it." Inuyasha assured him before turning away. "C'mon, Kagome. Let's get home."

Mayu relaxed, her muscles melting out of their constricted pull. Darkness completely washed over Mayu. Exhausted she allowed herself to fade, forcing only a part of her to stay so that she may listen to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Someone always winds up running away?" Kagome repeated. "What's that supposed to mean!" She demanded.

"It's true." He shrugged, slightly. "If it's not Mayu here, it's you."

"Why you!" Kagome growled. "If you didn't have her in your arms right now, you'd be kissing pavement. You jerk."

Confused, Mayu fought to stay conscious for a moment longer. What? What does she mean kissing the pavement. She thought. Then dismissing this she also thought, Why? Why did they do that? Why are they taking me with them? Why would they do that? Mayu didn't quite understand but it didn't matter. Exhaustion had left her numb. Even when she finally felt the darkness engulf her, pull her into it's comforting depths, she didn't feel pain, she wasn't miserable. She was happy. Tired, but happy.


	22. Chapter 22 Confessions

"Are you serious!" Inuyasha bellowed, his face contorted as his eyes burned with a smoldering hatred. "He did that to you!"

Mayu nodded. She had awoken only moments before. When she had finally came to, she had found herself lying on Kagome's living room couch. It wasn't long before Kagome came in to check up on her and found her sitting up. Mayu had still been dressed in her wet clothes, both Inuyasha and Kagome afraid of invading her privacy.

"Are you alright?" Kagome had asked, feeling her forehead for any sign of a fever. There was one.

"I'm fine." Mayu had replied. Her eyes lowered as her thoughts drifted hauntingly through her mind.

Kagome waited. She knew that Mayu would come around only when she wanted to. Still, she placed her hand on Mayu's. Her gentle touch startled Mayu, her eyes meeting Kagome's. Kagome smiled warmly.

Mayu felt a lump in her throat. All that had ever happened to her, all that she had ever endured seemed to suddenly seemed to be bubble up from inside her. Mayu trembled. Once again the horrible memories washed over her. First, her fathers death. Next, the shirtless Will. Then finally, her mother's slap. It was all too much to bare. Mayu felt the sobs rising, raking her body.

Kagome's arms wrapped firmly about her, quieting her sobs. Her warmth was so comforting. Mayu's trembling ceased. She breathed deeply, tears streaming from her eyes silently. Kagome's embrace tightened. Mayu hesitantly slid her arms around her, returning her hold. It was amazing, to feel like this again, to feel as if she actually belonged somewhere.

"Kagome," Mayu paused, hesitant. She so wanted her to know, to tell her.

Kagome slid from her arms slightly, looking at her.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Kagome assured her.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha entered, his arms crossed across his chest again, still wearing his soaked hat. "Nyuu's in bed so we-" He stopped noticing Mayu. "So you are awake."

Mayu watched him for a moment before returning her gaze back to Kagome, serious.

"No." She said. "I want to." And so she told them. Everything from her father's death up to Wanta's owner retrieving him from her.

"What kind of sick bastard is he!" Inuyasha's fists were clenched, his teeth gritting. Mayu's eyes widened. Are those fangs? It wasn't until then that she noticed the long claws on his fingers as well. It didn't bother her though. She had sensed something different about Inuyasha but it wouldn't make any difference. No matter what, Mayu trusted both Kagome and Inuyasha. She had to. It was the only thing keeping her alive.

Kagome was quiet, maybe stunned. Her face paled slightly at Mayu's confession. Tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh, Mayu." She tightened her grip around Mayu's hand comfortingly. Suddenly, she had Mayu in another embrace, holding her tight. "Not again, Mayu. Never again." She assured her.

Inuyasha stepped toward them, his eyes narrowed. "She's right, Mayu." His face was serious. "He won't touch you again, Mayu. Ever. I swear it." 

Mayu laid awake on her bed. Her bed. It felt good to be able to be able to call it hers, to be in her own room. The room was dark but the door was partly ajar allowing a stream of light to shine within it's opening. Nyuu laid fast asleep across from her on another bed. Kagome had offered her a room to herself but Mayu had grown accustomed to Nyuu and thought of her as a good friend. Of course, it was the same room she had used previously before. It was only a door down from Kagome's room and right next to Souta's.

Mayu didn't know how it would work out, her living there but the thought of it at just that very moment was enough for her. Even if things went horribly wrong, just as she expected they would, it just felt good enough to be able to be relieved of the horrible memories. As soon as she had told Kagome and Inuyasha her awful past the images began to fade away. She sighed. For now, she was just happy to be there.

Mayu smiled silently within the darkness. After Mayu had told them her story, Kagome must have felt that she should do the same. It puzzled Mayu at first. Kagome had straightened to her feet from kneeling beside Mayu and had gone over to Inuyasha. With a quick swipe of her hand she jerked his wet cap off.

"What in the hell are you-!" Inuyasha yelled.

On his head were two, large, white, dog like ears. One tweaked with his irritation as he fumed at Kagome angrily. Mayu sat still, stunned. They were probably one of the most odd and yet cutest things she had ever seen.

"Are, are those real?" Mayu asked incredulous.

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome, his head held high, nose up.

"Yep!" Kagome announced, reaching over and squeezing one playfully. "Wanna touch em'?"

Inuyasha tore away from her, his eyes glaring.

"I thought you wanted to hide my secret. Not blurt it out to everyone and sign me up as some kind of pet." Inuyasha protested.

"C'mon. It's only Mayu." Kagome encouraged him. "Besides, your the one who complained about wearing a cap all the time."

"Keh." He turned away from her again, defeated.

It didn't take long for Kagome to explain to Mayu that Inuyasha was a half dog demon and that he was from different era. Of course, a lot of her story seemed pretty far fetched for Mayu to fully understand.

"Hey!" Kagome had said excitedly. "Maybe sometime we can visit Miroko and Sango and Mayu can see your homeland." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha sneered. "Knowing Miroko he'd probably-. Ouch!" 

Kagome had interrupted him, knocking him hard against the head.

"He'd be good." Kagome told him. "Now that him and Sango engaged he's powerless to do anything."

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha breathed.

Kagome turned back to Mayu.

"Well, anyway I guess we'll just have to show you sometime." Kagome said, smiling. "You'd love it. I know you would."

Mayu smiled lightly. Even if her story is a little far fetched it must be true. I mean the guy has claws, fangs, and ears. He must be a dog demon. But even if that so, they helped me and I trust them.

Outside her door she could hear Inuyasha and Kagome talking in the kitchen. The voices were low but Mayu could hear the conversation for the most part.

"So, what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked. He was leaning against the fridge, Kagome at the table.

"I don't know." She sighed, her head in her hands.

"Well, what about my idea?" He asked. "Why don't we just adopt her?"

"Adopt?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, you know. Just let her live with us." He suggested. "We can't just let her go back on her own again."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound." Kagome explained. "There's rules to these kind of things."

"Whatta ya mean rules?" He argued.

"What I mean is that we can't just take her in and call her ours." She said. "If we did then we'd probably get into trouble for kidnapping."

"Then what about Nyuu?" Inuyasha asked.

He's right. We could get into trouble for that too.

"Well, that's different." Kagome lied.

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, whatever we have to do, whether it's gonna get us into trouble or not, I think we should do it." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome became silent for a moment, thinking. Then, "We could try your idea though. Legal adoption I mean."

"Legal adoption?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm 18 remember." She explained. "I could adopt Mayu, providing that her true guardian agreed to it. But that would mean consulting her mother and maybe even Will."

"Are you kidding!" Inuyasha growled. "There's no way Mayu's going near them again!"

"Mayu doesn't have to." Kagome assured him. "It's us who will need to talk to them. But we'd be risking a lot. If they refused they'd still know where Mayu was and come after her. We could still get into trouble."

Inuyasha paused, suddenly fuming at the mention of Will. "But what if it works?" He asked.

"Then Mayu can legally stay with us." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha hesitated, thinking. "Then, we'll do it."

"Inuyasha-" Kagome began to protest.

"No." He said. "You already said that we could get into trouble just by what we're doing. We're going try it."

"Alright." She agreed. Then with a slight laugh she added, "Mom's not going to be too happy about this. I'm only 18 and I'm adopting Mayu as my daughter."

"She doesn't have to be your daughter." Inuyasha explained. Kagome looked up at him curiously. "Just, more of a friend."

Kagome smiled.

Mayu listened to most of the conversation. Are they serious? Can they really do that? She hesitated. Kagome's wrong though. I will have to talk to someone, I know it.

Mayu sighed. Even if that were so, she'd do it. It would be worth it. It could work. She closed her eyes, sleep ebbing at her consciousness. As she slowly faded into the dark void of night she dreamt of her new home with Nyuu, Kagome, and Inuyasha. 


	23. Chapter 23 Adoption

Inuyasha stood, slumped within the shadows of a corner of a room, his eyes focused intently on Kagome. They were in a government building, Kagome seated at a desk, Mayu's mother opposite from her. Luckily, Will was at work leaving Inuyasha somewhat unprovoked than he very well could have been. He hated the fact that a bastard such as him would even think of doing what he had done. Still, Inuyasha's gaze burned into Mayu's mother. As far as he was concerned, she was just as guilty.

Mayu was outside in the hall with Nyuu, waiting in utter suspense. The corridor was nearly empty, leaving her practically alone with her thoughts.

It had been awfully awkward, seeing her mother after such a long time. It must have been nearly a month since she had least seen her. At first, when Mayu had entered the room she nearly didn't recognize the woman who sat so sullenly at the large desk. Her face seemed drawn and she seemed years older than what she really was. Her hands were beginning to wrinkle and her hair was obviously uncared for. It hurt Mayu to see her that way, to see her suffer.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been asked to leave the room, leaving Mayu alone with her. She stood a ways from the desk, the silence holding a discomforting aura. Then her mother finally said,

"You seem to be doing really well, Mayu." Her voice was low, her words slow. Then, she looked at Mayu, her eyes pleading. "Tell me, are you happy?"

Mayu didn't reply.

"Are you happy with these people?" Her mother asked again.

Mayu met her eyes. "Yes, yes I am."

She smiled lightly. "Then I will sign the papers."

"Huh." Mayu's eyes widened. Really? Can it really be that easy.

"Mayu," Her mother explained. "I've messed up. I never meant to hurt you, to allow him to..." She swallowed. "I know I can't make up for it, make up for what he did, what I should've done. But, I can help you now. I can free you."

Tears welled up in Mayu's eyes.

"I can free you Mayu." She said again. "But I have to know." She paused, reluctant. "Is this...what you really want?"

Mayu nodded, swallowing hard. "It is."

"Then, live with your friends, Mayu." A tear trickled down her cheek. "Live and be happy."

Mayu choked a sob, running to her mother. She buried herself into her arms. She felt her mother's returning embrace, felt her comfort. But it wasn't the same, it never would be. No matter how hard she could try, she could never forget what had happened, never.

They stayed like that for a moment, remembering each others warmth. Then Mayu pulled away. Inuyasha was on edge as it was for being here and it wouldn't be wise for her to linger. Quietly she went to the door, slipping back out into the hall to allow Kagome and Inuyasha to proceed.

Kagome sat quietly at the desk, her hands clasped in her lap. She was dressed in her best school uniform, her countenance serious. She noticed Inuyasha's clenched fists. Good thing Will couldn't make it. Inuyasha would've torn him to shreds.

"I trust that you will take care of Mayu." Mayu's mother said, sketching her signature at the bottom of the stack of papers. "She truly deserves it."

Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed himself off the wall, straightening. His fists were still clenched, his eyes leering at Mayu's mother. "Who are you to lecture us on what she deserves!" He growled. "Do have any idea what kind of a hell you must have put her through!"

Mayu's mother didn't flinch. Didn't hesitate in replying, "Your right, of course. I have no right to ever see Mayu again, let alone tell you how to care for her." She looked up at Inuyasha, tears brimming her eyes. "But please, take care of her."

Inuyasha relaxed. It softened him enough to know that she at least still cared about Mayu. "Yeah, we will." He assured her.

She smiled lightly, sliding the paper to Kagome. She sniffed softly, wiping away her tears as she stood.

"I believe that everything's in order." She paused, "I should be leaving. I'll be moving out of town soon. Will and I." She stopped. "Thank you." She said. "For...helping my daughter." Then, turning away, she left. 


	24. Chapter 24 Carrying On

"OK!" Kagome said. "Open your eyes!" She said sliding her hands from over Mayu's eyes. 

Mayu found herself seated at the kitchen table, the room brightly lit and decorated with Happy Birthday decorations, and a large chocolate cake covered with candles placed before her. Inuyasha and Nyuu were seated around her, Kagome going back over to Inuyasha with a camera.

"Happy Birthday!" Kagome and Inuyasha cried in unison.

"Nyuu!" Nyuu followed.

"Wow!" Mayu managed, gazing about her. "How'd you guys know?" She asked, bewildered.

"That lady from the pastry stand mentioned it." Kagome said. "She's the one who made the cake for you."

Mayu smiled. That woman had always been so generous to Mayu. She'd have to remember to thank her.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you going to blow out your candles or what?"

Mayu hesitated, before finally deciding. I wish I could live here, forever. She thought, blowing out the candles.

Kagome quickly dished up cake, Nyuu and Inuyasha handing Mayu some wrapped gifts.

"This one's from Kagome." Inuyasha said, handing her a large colorful bag. Inside, Mayu found a large pile of fresh new clothes and even some shoes.

"I also got you a new school uniform and even some supplies." Kagome said passing out the plates of cake. "They're in on your bed."

"Thanks!" Mayu said, placing the clothes beside her. I can't wait! She thought. It's been forever since I've had a decent pair of clothes.

"This one's from me." Inuyasha said, handing her something wrapped in fine silk. "Well, actually from my era. I went over last night and fetched this for you."

Mayu almost gasped as she pulled out a finely made, new Kimono. It's coloring was of bright blue and green and was magnificent to look at. It's material felt soft, and sleek for comfort. She pulled it against her, gazing at it's beauty.

"It's," She breathed. "It's beautiful."

Inuyasha leaned back. "Well, I'd thought you might like it." Putting on his 'I could care less' act.

Mayu smiled wide. She had grown used to Inuyasha's personality. Sadly for Inuyasha, it was actually quite obvious how he really felt.

"Nyuu!" Nyuu cried, getting up from the table.

Mayu glanced up just in time to see Nyuu before she ran into her arms, embracing her.

"Nyuu?" Kagome asked. "What is she doing?"

"Isn't it obvious," Inuyasha shrugged. "She probably felt like she needed to give Mayu something too."

Kagome nodded.

Mayu didn't move. Tears welling up in her eyes. She returned Nyuu's embrace, crying.

"Mayu." Kagome asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mayu shook her head as Nyuu stepped back. "It's just...this has been such a good birthday. I guess it's kinda awkward. After all that's happened."

Kagome nodded, understanding.

"How about I go run you a nice, hot bath." She said, standing straight. "I bet you'd like that."

Mayu nodded. "Thank you."

Mayu laid quite within her sheets, Nyuu fast asleep. She seems to always be at such ease. Mayu thought. It's no wonder though. With Inuyasha and Kagome it's hard to feel unprotected. So, why do I? Why is it that I lie here awake, thinking. What more do I have to worry about? An image of Wanta flashed across her mind. Ever since she had come to bed all she had ever thought of was how the little pup was doing, how he was. Mayu sighed. It's fine now. He's home again and I've found a new home. We're both happy. Aren't we? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but wonder if Wanta was truly content. She closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to fade, dozing.

Suddenly, a familiar yip broke through her dark abyss, filling her consciousness. She shifted herself, trying to get comfortable. Great. Now I can even hear him. But the yip came again.

Mayu sat up, her eyes focusing through the darkness, her ears alert. The bark came again. Slipping from her covers, Mayu went into the hall and to the front door. She paused, her palm on it's handle. What if she was mistaken? What if her mind was really playing tricks on her? Then, she heard it again, Wanta's little yip. No mistaking it.

She opened the door and stepped out into the night. The moon was only about a quarter full, it's remaining rays lighting the night. For a moment, Mayu just stood their, shivering slightly in the cold. Then, with bare feet, she stepped out onto the walk, going out onto the lawn. The night was still, quiet. She waited a moment before finally sighing. She should have known better than to trust herself at a time like this.

Defeated, Mayu turned to leave, disappointed. Then, she heard it again. That little yip she loved so well. She had just barely turned around when she saw the small dog come running at her, from the walk. His little tail wagged fiercely as Mayu knelt to the ground, allowing him to leap into her arms. Mayu buried her face into his fur, filling her senses with his scent. Tears streamed from her eyes as she held him.

"Oh, Wanta!" She cried. "I missed you!" She held the pup lovingly, forgetting about all her past pains and difficulties. All that seemed to matter anymore was her and her pup there at their new home.

"So?" The brown haired man asked. "What did the tests say?"

"They came out negative." The doctor replied. "We took a test of her blood and the girl wasn't affected by any type of virus from the vectors. She's fine."

"Are you sure?" The bald headed man demanded.

"Positive." The doctor replied.

"You still should have contacted us." The dark haired man explained. "We could have asked her some questions and maybe have gotten some answers."

The doctor sighed. "The girl was exhausted and she had received quite the blow to the head. It was better that she left the hospital and got some rest."

"Still, she was found at the last location that Subject 13 was spotted." The dark haired man argued. "We could have gathered some clues as to where she might have gone."

"I doubt it." The doctor said. "She hardly could recall much of anything. Luckily, she had a boy come get her and take her home." He added, recalling Inuyasha.

The dark haired man clenched his fists. Things had become more complicated now that Subject 9 had been destroyed. It meant that Lucy was even more dangerous than anyone had dared imagine. So much that he and his bald headed partner would be resigned of their investigations. Still, he had hoped to get even just an inkling of Lucy's whereabouts but had failed miserably.

He scowled. "Damn boy." He growled, remembering Inuyasha's cover up when he had been interrogated at the hospital.

"Was there anyone else?" The shaven head man asked. "A girl maybe?"

"A girl?" Inuyasha asked, raising his head.

"Yes, a girl with long red hair." The brown haired explained. "Probably a few years younger than you."

They must mean Nyuu. Inuyasha thought. He hesitated. This alarmed the men.

"Was there anyone else?" Demanded the shaven headed man.

Inuyasha's gaze met his. "There was another soldier." He answered. He noticed the men were not completely satisfied with his answer. "But, yes." He began, thinking fast. "There was a girl, but she was blonde and ran off after the soldiers threatened me."

If not for his lies, The man thought angrily. We may not even be in this mess. A hand laid on his shoulder. He jerked his head to face his partner.

"C'mon, Joe." The bald headed man said. "Let's go. There's nothing more we can do."

The dark haired man sighed. He's right. Then nodding to the doctor, they left.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Inuyasha! Where are you!" She yelled, frustrated.

He laid lazily, within the crook of the tree outside her room, dozing. She stomped over to the window, her eyes scorching. It would be the first day that she'd have the chance to finally go back to school within the last three now and here he was, snoring the morning away. She stopped, fists clenched, trembling.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha drowsily turned over at the sound of her voice before suddenly being yanked to the ground below. Kagome leaned out over the window, peering down at him. Inuyasha laid on the ground for a moment, unmoving. His face boiled hot as he shot a leering glare up at Kagome.

"What in the hell was that for!" He demanded.

"C'mon, Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "We're going to be late for school!"

"Do we have to go today?" He groaned, climbing to his feet.

"We should have gone a long time ago!" Kagome yelled from the window, protesting. "But with getting Mayu settled and ready for school, I've really not had the time. You know that. Not to mention." She added. "Someone just so happened to bust my alarm clock and I had to buy a new one!"

"Yeah, I know." He grumbled, walking toward the front of the house.

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin as Wanta immediately began barking loudly. The small yellow dog yipped insistently from where he was tied to a tree. Wanta still hadn't gotten over Inuyasha's strange scent yet.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, focusing on the dog. "Your really wearing your welcome thin there, pal." He growled, continuing toward the house despite Wanta's barks.

It didn't surprise Inuyasha that he had returned to Mayu a few nights ago. After all, he had done it before.

Inuyasha stepped into the house just in time to have Mayu rush by smiling, her pack slung across her shoulder, as she darted out the door.

"See ya, Inuyasha!" She called, running up the walk, her bright, new green and white, just like Kagome's, school uniform bouncing with her movements.

"Be careful!" He yelled, as she disappeared around the corner of the drive.

"Don't worry about her, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "She seems to be really happy now that she's going to school again."

"Yeah." He said, his eyes still where he had last seen her. He was quiet for a moment as Kagome scuffled about, gathering books and preparing for school. Then he said, "I still can't believe it had been so easy. Her mother signing the papers and everything."

"I know." She said, going to him, finally ready to go. "But, we still have to be careful. There are still legal laws that we must acknowledge." She warned. "If you ever to lay a finger on Mayu, her mother could take her right back into her custody."

Inuyasha froze, understanding Kagome's implication. "You don't honestly think that I'd-" He tried to argue.

"I'm just telling you, Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted. "There are laws." She stepped to the door. "Now c'mon. We're going to be late."

Inuyasha fell in behind her.

"Wait." She paused, Inuyasha running into her. "Your hat." She said, slipping from it's hook and over his ears.

"I thought you couldn't wear a hat to school." Inuyasha pointed out, recalling one of Kagome's complaints.

"No." She agreed. "But we'll have to until I think of something else. We'll tell them your new here and you didn't know. Most of the teachers should buy it." Then she added. "And leave your sword too."

Inuyasha glanced down at his Tetsegia. Never had he intentionally abandoned it more than just a few feet away, let alone leave it behind. He hesitated. Then, trusting Kagome, he slid it from his waist and hung it on the hook.

"Fine, then." He said. "Let's go."

* * *

I finally got about 23 reviews on ELI(Elfen Lied Inuyasha) now. I love reviews! It's more than I really hoped for actually since it's not been on here for very long. Believe it or not, this is really the very first fanfic I've ever made and I'm kinda learning as I go. I'm sorry to say thought that I probably won't be updating for at least the next 5 days. I'm really busy and I have a lot of stress building up. Next week I'll be going in to set an appointment to go into surgery so I should have some extra time while I recuperate. It's nothing serious, I just got a lump in my leg that needs to get taken out.

Also, I'm trying to squeeze in some time to work on a rewrite of one of my most favorite fanfics KAGOME AND THE SILVER HANYOU PIRATE by Sailor X. I've been trying to contact her to see if that would be alright but she hasn't replied to any of my e-mails or messages. I've basically been giving it a lot of thought and it just appealed to me to think that maybe I could rewrite in my own style. Of course all the credit of the plot and activities within the story would go to her, and the charachters to Inuyasha's creators while I'd only recieve credit on the actual rewrite style. Still, sounds good to me. I just love writing. Also, to all you imaginative people out there! If you have any great ideas for an awesome fanfic and want some assistance or maybe someone to help you write it, contact me and I'll help whenever I can. Just e-mail me at . I'm always checking my e-mail. Well, until next time! Toodles!


	25. Chapter 25 Found

The sun shone warm from it's light blue domain from above as Mayu jogged across the walk that ran parallel to the beach. She couldn't help but smile knowing that from now on this is how she would live. She loved her new school and had even began to make new friends. She was also eager for Kagome's mother, grandfather, and her brother Souta's return so that she may meet them. It was just yesterday that she found out that she'd be in Souta's class.

Mayu paused, breathing in deep the sweet salt air. It had been three days since the day that Kagome and Inuyasha adopted her. Three days that she had been able to live life completely carefree since her father passed away. She gazed out over the ocean's waters fully content.

She turned, continuing down the walk. Suddenly, a loud voice cut through her thoughts.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

Mayu jerked around, facing the beach again.

A tall, broad shouldered man stood yelling at a pair of teens a pop can clenched in his palm. He was rough looking and not as well kept as before but Mayu recognized him instantly as the man she had found in the cargo hold with a broken arm.

"Don't ever leave shit lying around here again!" Bandit yelled as the teens took off running.

Mayu hesitated, then walked out into the beach.

Bandit sighed. "Damn kids." He growled. Suddenly, he noticed Mayu. "What do you want?" He demanded.

Mayu stopped a few feet away, a little nervous at the man's aggression.

"Your arm," She began. "It's better?"

Bandit straightened, curious now. "Who are you?" He snapped.

"I helped you." Mayu said. "You were hurt and I went for help."

"Oh yeah." He said remembering now. "You were that brat."

Mayu lightly smiled, unsure whether he was kidding or not.

"I guess this means I owe you one then, huh." He said grunting as he pulled something from his pant pocket.

"No, I just-" Mayu started.

"Here." He said handing her a piece of crumbled paper with a line of numbers scrawled on it. "It's my cell. If anyone ever gives you any trouble, call me. I'll kill em'."

"Th-Thanks." Mayu said taking the paper.

He sighed, looking out over the beach. It had taken him nearly two days now to clean the place up and he still caught people throwing their junk away here and there. If he was going to have another run with that horned of a bitch he'd have to make sure that there was nothing that she could use as a weapon. He had been lucky enough to have gotten a gun when he did too. As soon as he had escaped the hospital he immediately used his, at present, still valid mercenary identification to get hold of a 50 caliber pistol. She wouldn't get the best of him again. Not this time.

"So," Mayu began, drawing Bandit's attention back to her. "Your really all better?"

"Let's just say I had a little help." He shrugged. "But, I still have some unfinished business with that horned freak." He growled.

"Horned freak?" Mayu asked. "Do you mean Nyuu?"

Bandit tensed. "You know her?" He asked instantly recalling that insistent mewing of that bitch. "Nyuu."

Mayu hesitated, unsure.

"Where is she?" Bandit yelled, roughly yanking her at him by the front of her shirt. His fingers curled around the fabric, pulling her up to her toes, her face inches from his.

"Where?" He growled again, his breath whisking against her face.

Mayu's closed her eyes, her teeth gritting in her terror.

"I said where is she!" He bellowed slapping her hard across the face.

Mayu cried out, her head thrown to the side at his hit. She could feel warm blood oozing from her nose as it slithered down her face. Her eyes were clenched, her fist clenched. Suddenly, her eyes flew open.

"Help me!" She gasped at him. "Help me!"

"What!" He yelled, jerking her roughly.

Struggling, she raised the crumpled piece of paper in front of him, breathing hard.

"Somebody's giving me trouble!" She gasped. "I need your help!"

Bandit hesitated, his fury rising.

"Are you going to keep your word?" Mayu challenged. "Or are you a man?"

Bandit growled, his fists clenching tight. Suddenly, he threw her hard to the ground.

"You better hope I never see your face again!" He yelled down at her before turning away, stalking down the beach.

Weakly, Mayu pulled herself to her knees. Blood still streamed from her nose as she fazed over her shoulder after Bando.

"Nyuu's in trouble." She breathed.

"Why's everyone starring?" Inuyasha asked, paranoid. "You don't think that they see anything do you?" He asked, his eyes darting across the mass of students that throbbed around them, most of their eyes on odd trio.

"Calm down." Kagome soothed him as she adjusted the ribbon that hid Nyuu's horns. "It's probably just because your wearing those old clothes of yours."

"Nyuu!" Nyuu cried excitedly.

"What do you mean old!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Nyuu!" Nyuu cried again.

"I mean their ancient." Kagome said. "You look like a complete idjit.

"Yes!" Nyuu cried causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to look at her simultaneously.

"I guess she's learning more words." Kagome acknowledged.

"It'd be nice if she'd remember our names though." Inuyasha sighed, following Kagome as the school bell rang.

"You shouldn't complain." Kagome said. "She's said your name."

"Once." Inuyasha growled.

"This isn't going to be easy," Kagome said. "I've heard that Mr. Kimuru is a tough professor."

Her, Inuyasha, and Nyuu were all three seated in the middle of the room, the other students loudly talking around them. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, slouched down comfortably, with Nyuu on her other side.

"Yes!" She cried again.

"I really wish she'd stop that." Kagome said. "How are we going to explain her to Mr. Kimuru?"

"Stopping worrying would you." Inuyasha grunted. "She'll be fine."

"I suppose." Kagome said watching the beaming Nyuu beside her.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"Where's those annoying friends of yours anyway?" Inuyasha asked, bored. "Don't they go here?"

"You mean Naomi, Oni, and Yuka?" Kagome asked. "They've graduated already. I have to take an extra year because I'm so behind."

"Yes!" Nyuu cried.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Huh?" Kagome hesitated. "What are you talking about!" She demanded.

"I've never gone to school before and yet your in my class right?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Oh." Kagome sighed. "Forget it."

"Yes!" Nyuu yelled.

"Alright class, simmer down now." Professor Kimuru said, entering the room, a book opened in front of his face. "In 1965, this part of our country was founded. Can anyone tell me who was the founder? How about you Miss Wu? You don't know?" He asked. Then glancing about the room he asked. "Does anyone think they can answer?"

Suddenly, Nyuu's hand flew up. "Yes!" She cried.

Inuyasha and Kagome froze, their eyes on Nyuu.

"Ye-?" The professor began, his eyes meeting Nyuu. He stopped in horror. It...it can't be! He thought. But, it was. Right before him was her, Lucy. That inhuman killer that had escaped his father's labs in a trail of blood. The one which he sought.

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other simultaneously before rising from their seats.

"Uh, she's not feeling really well." Kagome covered, grabbing Nyuu by her shoulders and leading her from her seat.

"Yeah, so we'll just-" Inuyasha tried to add.

"Everyone," The professor announced. "Class dismissed. Except for you three."

The trio immediately stopped, their eyes turning toward the professor. 


	26. Chapter 26 UPDATES!

I am so sorry for the lack of updates this past few weeks. Believe it or not, I actually haven't been into surgery yet. It was rescheduled to the 5th of March, today actually. A few of the reasons why I haven't been able to update is because of the frequent visits to and fro from hospitals.

I've been through hospitals at least 7 times this month. About two weeks ago I had a spasm attack in my lower stomach while eating lunch at school. I went into E.R. and learned that I have a Urinary Tract Infection. Bummer. And I still got that lump in my leg.

I also made the school softball team (amazingly due to my recent health issues) and practices are about 3 hours each for everyday. I'll be shortstop, to anyone who cares. LOL!

Once again, I am seriously sorry for the lack of updates and I know that a lo of you are more than eager to know how I write out this story. Though, I am sorry to say, many of you are going to be surprised with how it all turns out. A lot of you are asking whether this'll be an Inuyasha+Kagome fanfic or an Inuyasha+Lucy fanfic. Like I said, you might be surprised. Might. I can't emphasis enough that my mind works in strange ways. One day I'd say that black is my favorite color because it goes with everything then the other I might say orange because it's so bright and eye catching. It's hard to say really. You'll just have to be patient and see.

I'd also like to apologize upon the whole mistakes deal. It is true that I have totally butchered a lot of characters names throughout this whole fanfic and that is totally my bad. But, I do not plan to change any mistakes because of the fact that are some readers who really could care less and I really don't want to cause any confusion. Also, I haven't seen Elfen Lied for over a year now and I'm trying to re watch the series on Youtube as I go when I find the time. I also have to make a few more changes to the plot in order for the whole crossover to work out smoothly. So, my bad, but you gonna have to live with it.

So many people have been getting into this whole thing on the few sites that I've posted it so I'm debating on whether I should create a private forumn where I and my readers can go and talk about the new plot, mistakes or disappointments, different animes, or just whatsoever thing we feel like chatting about. I'm also in the process of making cool backgrounds for my computer that relates to the fic as well. If anyone has any ideas or wants to help out just contact me through the site. You can also google my name, InuHalfDemon, and should get some results. I'm everywhere. JK!

Also, before I go, TO ALL YOU INUYASHA FANS OUT THERE!!!!! I'll be selling some new DVDS that I just got that are the seasons 1-3 boxset containing episodes 1-54 and a 2 disc set of the movies 1-4. I also got some lightly used DVDS that are the 4th season containing episodes 55-72. They are ALL IN ENGLISH. If anyone is interested please contact me through the site. I'm not sure on the prices but I'm not too greedy. They'll be selling on Ebay but not for awhile. I can also post up pictures if you'd like. This could go in very well with that new forumn I want to start up. Maybe, I will. Anywho, I'll just be seeing you guys around. Thanks for being such awesome readers though. Sorry that I couldn't be a better writer. Til' later on, toodles!!! 


End file.
